


那些被放开的手（these hands had to let it go free）

by Lester_Blocky



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Apocalypse, X-Men: Days of Future Past, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 52,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lester_Blocky/pseuds/Lester_Blocky
Summary: Peter发现他同父异母的妹妹Nina还活着并动手去寻找她。即使危机四伏险象环生，他也将恐惧抛之脑后。 Peter 只是想让他的父亲万磁王骄傲，哪怕是以这种扭曲的方式。这篇文章是大家都很宠小天使的节奏啦~小天使在家庭里和学校里都是开心果一样~快银是个有点儿自卑，希望能让父亲骄傲的男孩子~





	1. Chapter 1

摘要

Peter发现他同父异母的妹妹Nina还活着并动手去寻找她。即使危机四伏险象环生，他也将恐惧抛之脑后。 Peter 只是想让他的父亲万磁王骄傲，哪怕是以这种扭曲的方式。

 

序章

Peter 从没有承认过这一点，但他有时真的非常嫉妒他同父异母的妹妹Nina。

哦，不，这当然不是因为他想要个父亲。事实上，他甚至根本不需要这一个角色的出席。与人们对单亲家庭的主流观点相反，他觉得他的人生非常完整------简直他妈的好的不能再好。

他有一个虎视眈眈随时准备给企图接近她的孩子的人一段胖揍的妈妈，一个有点儿神经兮兮（可以理解，毕竟他们的父亲就处在疯狂的边缘摇摇欲坠------而且快要掉下去了）可是会使用超凡脱俗的超自然巫术力量的双胞胎姐姐，还有一个世界上最可爱的小妹妹------世界上唯一一个能仅仅用一个微笑就让他安静坐着的小宝贝。她明亮的笑容就像坚信一切最终都会变好，这有时让他也燃起了对生活对未来的信心。

除了警察们偶尔会闯入他的生活，他从没有考虑过会有另外一个男性出现在他的人生里。

父亲的形象早已变成了墙上的一张模糊图片，照片里他抱着Peter的妹妹（人们都以为她死了但是实际上她还活着）。这就是Peter最早的关于“拥有一个父亲”的记忆。直到，well，当然，十年前他风驰电掣闯入五角大楼监狱救出了一个变种人男人。像一阵风刮过、改变子弹轨迹、顺便舔一口总统特供果酱……这一切都像游戏一样有趣，直到那个变种人男人把整个体育场悬浮在空中并准备全球直播干掉总统。即使是现在快银回想起那惊险的一天，他银白色的头发都会汗毛倒竖，在回忆的最后，他总会想起深深烙在脑海的小妹妹Aly的触摸。她温柔地捧着他的脸颊，担忧地看进他的眼睛急切地想知道他的身上发生了什么。

到此处戛然而止的回忆像刃尖划开快银的心脏，愧疚感日日夜夜折磨得他发疯，濒临奔溃。他奔跑，银白色的闪电划过小镇，穿街过巷四处游荡。他忙着将还没有开包或者损害的“赃物”物归原主直到累得在母亲面前呕吐出了当天吃下的所有twinkies 和冰激凌球，一同被吐出唇齿的还有他在五角大楼的一系列“恶作剧”。他敢肯定绝对是过度劳累导致的身心俱疲才让自己的胃里像有五百个金刚狼在飚摩托车。


	2. Chapter 2

那一切的经过都从他口中倾泻出来，Peter的语速一如既往地快，他甚至有点儿期望母亲会因此听不清楚他说了什么。

但这是徒劳的，毫无疑问她明白过来了。

 

当最后一个音节在室内的空气里消弭后，他的母亲浑身颤抖，哭泣了几个小时。但当她伸手轻柔地抚摸他的头发---像以前每次厄运降临时那样，Peter内心五味杂陈，那种感觉永远无法被任何东西替代。母亲柔软的手指轻柔地拂过他银白色的头发，将少年卷翘的发丝别到耳后，仿佛在提醒他，母亲在这里，并且会一直在这里。那温暖的触感在她过于接近他前消失了，母亲收回了手。

 

他绝望地意识到母亲害怕他，而且，该死的是，她有千千万万个理由这么做-----他是一个通缉犯的儿子，一个发誓消灭地球上所有人类甚至消灭所有企图阻拦他的变种人的极端恐怖分子的儿子。更糟的是，他就是那个从地球上最安全最坚固最守卫森严的地方救出他的恐怖分子老爹的人，仅仅只是因为他无法拒绝那种令人兴奋的刺激。

如果那句古谚“有其父必有其子”真的能说明什么的话，那他的命运大概早在他降生的那一刻就被决定了。

 

奇怪的是，接下来几年什么大事都没有发生。他许久都没有听闻有关万磁王的任何消息，有时Peter会怀疑他是否还活着。他的母亲已经在有关“你的父亲”的谈话中告诉了他一切----从初见到分离。Well，一个悲伤病态的爱情故事，快银这么评价到。他似乎有点儿明白为什么他的父亲变成了一个极端的疯子。Peter总有预感预言这种“得到---失去”的事件绝对会再一次重现，它确实重演了，在疯狂的“哨兵计划”折戟沉沙后十年，他的父亲失去了新的家庭。

 

Peter第二次放弃了尝试，也是自从Peter在电视上看见自己的父亲后的第一次放弃，这次他放任自己被烈酒缠绕直至意识陷入漆黑的渊薮，他用力地大口咬下所有他能够到的twinkies甚至感觉不到舌尖被咬破的疼痛。血液顺着舌尖下滑，粘在了twinkies上被他咬碎或是滴在了包装袋上。

他什么都没有意识到，也什么都不想意识到。

他一无所有。


	3. Chapter 3

在天启里，狠狠踹恩·沙巴·努尔的屁股（虽然他也被打断了一条腿）对Peter来说已经是努力的最大限度了。老实说，无论再给Peter多少次机会闯进这幅战争图卷并勇敢地面对当时糟糕的境况，他也无法鼓起勇气告诉他的父亲自己的身份……天杀的，他就是不能！

 

Peter简直想砸开自己的脑子看看里面装的是什么------为什么他内心深处会无法控制地觉得，相比于告诉万磁王“hey我是Peter你血缘上的儿子”，和一个能毁天灭地的大恶棍搏斗简直就像随手顺走一盒twinkles那样简单呢？

 

啊，当然了，还有就是时机------时机总是不太好……不，总是很糟糕。

先是在泽维尔天才少年学校坍成废墟后他和一帮伙伴被绑走再逃脱，还和天启四骑士刀枪相向……god其中一个就是他父亲！！！

之后又是他父亲降落下来问他为何而来……而他临阵退缩了。因为，呃，事实上，他幻想过那个场景，当你刚刚失去了所有亲人，背负着无边痛楚、濒临爆发时，有谁会愿意听一个敌对方的小子扯一些诸如我是你儿子之类的疯言疯语------尤其是当他们还正在交战的时候？

 

Peter清楚地知道，他可以快过表盘上秒针的滴答，快过空气里声音的震动，甚至快过光速，可他对时机的把握糟透了，他总是会错过，错过一次，又一次，即使他总是那么快。

所以，也许他该等另一天吧，一个更好的场景，当他的父亲不是那么忙着操纵一个巨大的磁场球而他也不是那么忙着作死让一个想做神的白痴打断他的腿骨的时候。

又一个机会迅速到来了，在Eric最终决定离开泽维尔天才少年学校前。可是Peter甚至还没来得及抽出时间好好想想他该怎么称呼他的父亲------如果他不能用“父亲”的话。

呃，Eric？（太普通了吧，pass） 

Mr. Lehnsherr？（“兰谢尔先生”听起来太生疏了啊！pass）

Magneto? （“万磁王”这个称呼总是让他想起一些黑历史，pass）

Mags? （不行不行，“老万”听起来也太随意了，pass）

Magman? （听起来怪怪的，pass）……

他唯一意识到的是，每一次当他们相遇，不管是在走廊，在外面的院子，甚至是在客厅里，他的内心都在疯狂的喊他爸爸，他一定在四分之一秒内喊了他上千次。但是，他的唇瓣像是黏住了一样无法出声，他只好在擦肩前含糊地问好，叫他先生，像任何一个正常的现代人问好时用的称谓一样。

 

可他……唉，他真想叫他一声“爸爸”啊。可他做不到。


	4. Chapter 4

他渴望的时机很快就到来了！他们终于有了一次小小的谈话！在Eric离开的前四天，也是他伤腿拆石膏的前三天。感谢上帝，Charles及时操纵着轮椅离开了，顺便带走了连珠炮一样发问的Kurt和他那一堆能轻易把人气得原地爆炸的问题。

哦啊，当然了，他的腿还没有完全恢复-----一些小问题吧，他想，尽管他依旧不得不拄着拐保持平衡，但这已经够好了，足够好了------他就要和他说上话了！他跌跌撞撞一步一跳地向Eric走去，他的父亲正透过起居室的窗户凝视着别的学生。

 

“hey，您好！”

Eric转头看向一瘸一拐走向他的少年。虽然在穿过整个房间时他时不时跌跌撞撞地出一些小状况，但是总的来说比前些日子来得好多了，银发少年似乎恢复了一大半的活泼与精力。

“看起来你的身体好得多了。”

“哦啊是吧我也这么觉得嗯那个我的意思是大蓝熊说我的X因子起到了什么乱七八糟的作用嗯反正是一大堆生物名词我也不知道他具体指什么总之我现在全身的愈合能力都特别快，我觉得这还挺有用的来着”Peter紧张得有些语无伦次。

 

“.…..大蓝熊？”

“我喜欢给别人取绰号~(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))”

Eric点了点头，把头转过去继续看着窗外。Peter成功地挪到了离Eric站的地方最近的一把椅子上，坐下，之后将他的拐杖靠椅子放着。

 

“所以……我听说你很快就要走了？”

“确实如此。”Eric和蔼地点点头。“我已经做完了这里需要我做的一切。何况，即使我是Charles的老朋友，即使我与这里的人有着相似的遭遇和情感，事实也是无法改变的，我和你们要走的路大相径庭。”

“哦……我猜也是这样。”

“那你呢，年轻人？你相信什么？”

“我？”这问题让Peter的心弦狠狠震颤了一下。是你啊，我相信的当然是你啊！他多想就这么说，大声地告诉面前的男人，可是他明白这些单词最后只会像结在喉咙里的瘤一样，比自己的心痛更难消化。

“呃……我想……我只是想找些乐子，还有……还有就是想和与我一样的变种人生活在一起。”

“我明白了。”

“我没什么大计划，我高中就辍学了，我妈妈的地下室里堆满我随手顺来的玩意儿。”Peter耸耸肩。Eric终于将注意力从窗外拉回来，他找了个座位在Peter面前坐下，专心地倾听着。

“我唯一擅长的大概只有奔跑……无论是避免被抓住的时候还是惹了什么麻烦的时候，随便你叫那种事情什么吧，我总是太快了，每次当我到达目的地时都有太多的时间来挥霍……这个世界对我来说太慢了。”

他跳过了他在他的父亲Eric的事情上总是一次次迟到（虽然每次都只是迟到那么一点点……就一点点）的事实，他不需要知道这些……嗯，至少现在不需要。

Peter叹了口气：“我只是想做些我力所能及的事情，如果我可以帮上忙的话。(｡･ω･｡)”

“你觉得Charles能帮助你做到吗？”

“well，这不是坏事啊~ 对吧(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))”

“当然不是。”他父亲的唇角闪现出一个温柔地微笑------至少是一个万磁王这样的人所能给的最温柔的微笑了。“这很好啊。”

 

 

他的父亲在向他微笑呢……诶，太犯规了，Peter觉得自己的大脑快要当机。Peter从来没有仔细考虑过，但是现在，他此生第一次真正意识到他到底想要什么。他想要让某个人，不，不是某个人，就是特指这个坐在他面前的男人---万磁王，他的父亲---为他感到骄傲，为他的所作所为感到骄傲，为他的每一个选择而感到骄傲。

 

所以，虽然打死他也不会承认，但是当他的父亲真的要离开的时候，他还是感到了一点点儿伤心。当Charles和Eric进行他们惯例的告别（老朋友，教授，万磁王……嘿，管他们称呼彼此什么呢）时，他去找Raven训练，试图让自己忙起来。训练很有趣也很有益，但是他内心有一小块地方还是想给他的父亲一个完完整整的送行或者别的什么，不过那样只会显得他非常奇怪。所以他留在原处哪儿也没有去。


	5. Chapter 5

他一直觉得下一次交谈的机会不会很快出现，至少五年或者十年内不会发生吧。所以在还不到6个月后的凌晨2点，当他得知一个重要的消息的时候，他直接吃惊到五分之一秒内在整个学校每个角落滚动了四遍------字面意思上的。这个重要消息是Remy告诉他的，那个不管去哪里都带着扑克牌且能熟练地让一切在爆炸里灰飞烟灭的人。

 

当时Peter正在往嘴里塞麦片，毕竟他睡觉的速度也比普通人快，甚至几乎完全不需要完整的睡眠。

嘭！！！！！！

那个红眼睛的家伙从窗户跌在他房间的地板，撞破了整块玻璃。哦，好吧，可能他本来应该把窗户开着的，这样他就不会因为碎玻璃被X教授脑成哈士奇。

 

Remy身上有些擦伤，衣服也有些被挂破了。他抬头对上Peter随意的一瞥，琥珀色的，牌皇怔了一瞬，他幻想过那双眼睛许久了。

“hey Remy，这个点儿你在这里干嘛？”他可没有义务---道德上和法律上都没有，恩---去阻止Remy的任何行为。

“我有一个消息，带给你。”

“.…..我？”Peter纳闷地指了指自己。他最近干什么了吗？除了昨天课间偷偷溜出学校跑到比利时去买限量巧克力还有偷了Hank的芝士蛋糕来吃还有昨天跑步的时候因为速度太快所以跑焦了一道草皮……

 

Remy的声音打断了他的胡思乱想。

“你是万磁王的儿子，对吧？”

“嗯哼。”Peter有点儿不情愿地哼了一声，大嘴巴的暴风女让学校里几乎每个人都知道了这一切。

 

考虑到Raven也不是个擅长保守秘密的人，Peter很诧异为什么教授还没有知道他和Eric的关系（说不定他会看在老朋友的份上别让我挂科呢，Peter满怀期待地这么想着(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))）。

教授要么是知道了但是出于尊重而没有提起（well，既然他是个超凡的读心者）要么就是真的并不关心这一件事所以不知道。有时候Peter真的感到困惑为什么教授还没有找他去办公室谈谈这件事，特别是在他身边所有人都早已知道了的时候------这里的“所有人”指的是Raven, Hank, Ororo, Jean,Scott, Remy, Kurt，而且他非常确定KittyPryde doll也知道，虽然她看上去只有七岁。

 

Peter将注意力转回Remy身上：“发生了什么？”

牌皇凝视着他的双眸"你听说过Nina Gorzky吗?"

“没，谁啊？”

“well，她是你同父异母的妹妹。”

 

如果Peter是任何一个正常的男孩子，那把满载着麦片的勺子就不会掉到地上再咔哒咔哒打上几个滚，徒余满室寂静。但是，Peter从任何一个方面来看都不是什么正常的男孩子，像他生命里的所有东西一样，他比正常人快得多的速度接受了这个信息。Remy对此并不奇怪。

“okay，我很高兴知道这一点。”

“而且，她现在还活着。”Remy继续丢下重磅炸弹。

“wow，那太好了！” (((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))

 

接着是几秒令人尴尬的沉默------Peter感到原地爆炸一样的别扭，毕竟这几秒钟在他看来是两人相对沉默了几小时。他不知道Remy想要从他这里得到什么，既然他是个无利不起早的家伙，可是牌皇直直地凝视着他的目光让他明白他希望自己做些什么------我该欢呼吗？还是要痛哭？还是别的什么？

“好吧，你想要做什么，Remy？”

“你会去找她吗？”牌皇一字一顿地开口，语气有点儿复杂。

“可我甚至不知道她在哪里。”

“我可以告诉你。”

“so？之后呐？”Peter翻了个白眼。

“也许这样你可以让Eric高兴……嗯……也许这样你就能让他回来，呃，回心转意什么的,我不确定……”

“你很闲？为什么这么关心我家里这档子破事……”

“我当然不关心，我只关心你，我只是……想让你知道。”那对红宝石一样的眼睛眨了眨。

"Okay，现在我知道了。"

这本应该是一场简短的对话，但是Peter感觉再没有比这更漫长的了。他几口吞下剩下的麦片，将碗和勺子匆匆丢进水池，之后瞬间飚上楼回到了自己的房间。接下来的几个小时，他都在仔细考虑接下来要做什么。

 

牌皇上线啦！！！！半夜2点夜袭Peter的牌皇也是real可爱！！

迟钝的小天使没听出来牌皇大大的意思~


	6. Chapter 6

接下来一天他回了一趟家。他17岁的小妹妹Aly依旧拥有世界上最美丽的笑容；他的妈妈比以前更唠唠叨叨，一边在水池边洗盘子一边身体随着古典音乐来回摆动；他的双胞胎姐姐Wanda（她这周也回家了）正躺着霸占了整个沙发，用力量操纵着电视机不停地换台。他嘭地一下把自己丢进沙发陪Wanda看了半个小时电视，最后觉得太无聊，转去厨房帮母亲准备晚饭。

 

他们在整个晚饭时间都是沉默的但是这不是那种让人发疯的、压抑的沉默。相反，他喜欢这种心照不宣的沉默。在这安详的氛围里，Peter听见他母亲小口地喝着汤，微笑地看着他的双胞胎姐姐Wanda哼了一声算是嫌弃他糟糕的餐桌礼仪。小妹妹Aly欢快地敲击着手机键盘嗒嗒嗒的声音在餐桌上欢快地回响。Peter听见他自己的快速的心跳在这样令人舒适的白噪音里跳动。那些温暖的声响让人胸膛里充满一种被包容被理解的喜悦。饭后，Wanda仔细地打点着东西准备回大学上课；他的母亲在他地下室的旧房间里清扫着那些以前偷来的小玩意儿；小妹妹Aly回到楼上，在手机上和她最近刚交的新男友聊天。

 

Peter花了四分之一秒钟迅速冲出屋子呼吸一口新鲜空气，之后冲回地下室去面对他的母亲。

他的母亲背对着他打扫着房间，但是她甚至不需要回头就知道那股气流是谁带来的。

“你是要去找她，对吗？”

“嗯。”他用对自己来说相对慢的速度“慢吞吞”地挪到吃豆人游戏机子边上，他好久没有回来了，机子上覆着一层薄灰。“嗯，那个，就是去看看她现在好不好。”

“她不是你的责任，Peter！甚至你父亲都不是！你没有义务……”

他的母亲似乎是愤怒起来，转身将抹布甩在桌子上，胸膛剧烈起伏着，似乎连呼吸都加重了。

 

“我知道，但是大概是我们身体里的血脉驱使我这么做吧，何况我们血液里还共有变种人的X因子……唉我只是想去看看她你知道那毕竟是我妹妹虽然她可能还不知道她有个哥哥但是我只是……”Peter的语速逐渐加快了，他垂着头看着地板，好像那里长出了一棵twinkies树一样。

“你甚至还没有告诉Wanda这一切！”

“呃，您不会告诉她的，对吧？”Peter微微抬起头来看向她母亲，眼睛里亮晶晶的。

“唉，我最好她不要知道。”他的母亲叹了一口气。

“我又不是那种愚蠢的母亲，就算不是全部的事实，我也知道了大概了。”他的母亲Magda转过了头，肩膀有些颤抖。“我只是……我只是不想提起这件事……”

Magda叹了一口气无力地瘫坐在沙发上，无助地看着她的儿子的后背，“我从来不想你沉溺在这种对他的崇敬与渴望里，你总是在想你的父亲，总是。可我才是你的母亲，把你养大的那个人。”

 

“不我才没有那样想呢我从来也根本不会需要一个父亲我们家现在这样不好吗？你就是我们唯一的母亲……”Peter噘着嘴迅速反驳。

Magda苦涩地笑笑。“你总是这么说，Peter。可是你的眼神你的目光都不是这么说的，你在乎一个人，即使嘴上不说，也会从眼睛里漏出来。”

 

Peter张了张嘴又合上，他无力反驳，只好随口哼了一声。“那这也没什么意义。”

“就算你是个风一样的男孩儿，我也始终是你的母亲。天下甚至没一个读心者可以比我更能看出你的心思了。”

“因为你是超能力妈妈啊~(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))”

Magda轻笑出声，Peter转过身，伸出手温柔地拨开散落在母亲脸颊旁的棕色卷发。

 

她凝视着男孩儿的脸，将他温柔缱绻的动作一点一滴记在心里----至少是对Peter这样的人来说足够慢足够温柔的动作。少年温暖的指尖拂过她的鬓发，将那些细碎的发丝别到耳后。

“妈妈，我们可能有一阵子不会见面了。”

“.…..当然，Peter。”

她走上前去拥抱她亲爱的儿子，把他闷在她能给的最紧最紧的怀抱里。

 

他们不知道的是，在地下室的天花板正上方，Wanda站在那里凝成一座雕塑，她只是想下楼来倒一杯水喝。Wanda颤抖着双手拼命抹去奔涌而出的泪水，却怎么也控制不了那些水珠从她的脸庞上倾泻而下。她真想狠狠地揍Peter一顿----他为什么，为什么总是想自己扛起所有的一切呢？明明她才是姐姐不是吗？她想冲下去到地下室朝他咆哮，或者揪着他的领子说自己也要去，可是她没有这么做。因为她知道这只会让他更哀伤。

 

Wanda微微俯下身，红光在指尖流转。感谢上帝，Peter正在母亲的肩上放声大哭呢，没注意到吃豆人游戏机的屏幕上闪过了几道轻微的红线。

 

当母亲终于放开她的儿子的时候，Wanda已经在路上疾驰了。

小妹妹Aly在楼上看着那辆车转了个方向之后加速，红色和黄色的车灯像两道闪电凛冽地切开了暗沉沉的街道。不是所有人都愿意告诉她事实----绝非恶意隐瞒，只是不希望打扰自己，最小的女孩儿的平静生活，但是她其实明明白白地清楚发生在，以及即将发生在他们家庭四个人身上的一切。曾经他们如何的自我厌弃，如何在学校被欺凌被疏远；她的哥哥在去寄宿学校之前从来没有真正地开心过，她的姐姐多年来一直是他们里最艰难地压制自己的人----无论是能力还是心伤。

 

 

这篇文是快银全家都超级超级爱快银小天使的设定~  
快银小天使的麻麻很担心快银呢。。。顺便一说麻麻的名字叫Madga~


	7. Chapter 7

他们一直在努力，而局面也确实越来越好，哥哥找到了变种人同伴，真正的朋友；姐姐的心理和能力也都渐渐得心应手，笑容也越来越多。可是Aly不禁害怕起来，这样的生活还能持续多久，在他们齐心协力描绘的画卷绽成碎片之前，在她发现自己被取代之前，还有多少时间？

想到这里，她觉得自己更讨厌Mr. ErikLehnsherr了一些，虽然她就没有喜欢过他，以前她好歹可以容忍听见这个名字被提起，但是现在她只是想到那个人就愤怒得几乎站不住脚。

当Peter终于决定离开的时候已经是夜深时分，Magda已经睡着了----或者至少看起来是睡着了。Aly陪着她的哥哥走下楼，看着他手忙脚乱地在粗呢背包里检查所有需要的物品。Aly像往常一样沉默着，直到Peter开了口。

 

“嘿亲爱的你可一定要好好的啊在家里要注意身体按时吃饭不要为了减肥把自己饿瘦了要知道我快银的妹妹可是世界上最漂亮可爱的女孩子啦还有你现在的男朋友如果他欺负你就告诉他你哥哥会把他所有的内裤和考卷都挂到埃菲尔铁塔上面去或者五分钟内散布到整个欧洲知道吗还有就是要保重身体嗯看着点妈妈，嗯，总之就是，你一定要好好的啊，你们都是。”

Peter不舍地看着Aly，他最小的妹妹，琥珀色的瞳孔在月光下像两汪泉水，映着Aly的影子。

“我保证，我一直乖乖的啦(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))”Aly轻轻地笑起来，用手肘撞了撞他，棕色的大眼睛在黑暗里熠熠生辉。“你也要好好的啊，嗯，也记得照顾好她。”

“hey，别担心，如果我找到她，我一定把她看得好好的，嗯？”

“yeah，我知道……可是，哥哥…..”

“Hm?”

“记得保护好自己，好吗？”Aly吸吸鼻子，“安全回家……好吗？”

她有点儿想哭，光是想想她的哥哥再也不会像银色的旋风一样刮过门前的脚垫，在客厅里四处闪动拉出一道道残影，嘴里飞速说着自己遇见的倒霉事儿就让她的胃里像是被灌了铅一样沉重。

他怎么可以……!

他怎么能……！

她想立马抓住他的手，就现在，让他永远不要离开，永远不要进入那么危险而前途未卜的行程。她伸出手去，却只握住一把空气，她摊开手掌，只掬得一片月光。

她必须要一个承诺，如果她没办法阻止这一切。

“哥……”Aly的声音带了点鼻音，在微凉的夜色里轻轻颤抖。“哥，向我保证，你会回来的对吗？不管要多久，不管你变成怎么样，我不在乎！我会等，我们都会等你回来……请，一定要回家，好吗？求你了，向我保证！”

莫名的恐惧击中Aly的心脏，她觉得自己的心跳和呼吸都让自己疼痛。她感觉到一只温暖的手揉乱了她的头发。

“放心Aly，我一定会回来的，好吗？”少年温暖的声线在空气中响起，声波震颤着消弭。当话音落下的最后一微秒，一道银白色的闪电消失在了街角，暗沉沉的夜色里像是什么都没有发生过一样寂静着。

 

那时的他们都不会想到，在之后的很久很久，他们真的再没有相见。

 

正在奔跑的那个人前途未卜却斗志昂扬。

站在门廊上的那个人满心担忧交叉着手指祈祷。

 

那时的他们都没有想到命运的错综复杂阴差阳错。

只剩下那个“记得回家”的诺言牵连着彼此。

 

他们下一次的对话，是真的在很远很远的未来了。

 

接下来就是快银去救Nina的剧情了，要虐小天使

我也没办法，我就是个翻译的......上面的文字翻译到最后就有不好的预感了(;´༎ຶД༎ຶ`)

这篇文是快银全家都超级超级爱快银小天使的设定~


	8. Chapter 8

第二章：twenty stitches

 

事实上，早在Peter和他的父亲万磁王第一次遇见前，他在心里就已经有了关于“父亲”的模糊蓝图。

在Peter还小的时候他的父亲曾经被提起过两次。

 

第一次听见母亲提起那个名字是在四岁，当他的能力开始苏醒，当他迷茫甚至开始恐惧自己时他听见那个名字从母亲的唇齿间漏出来，妈妈的眼角溢出了忧伤；

 

第二次就是在五角大楼前他发表了著名的变种人优越论时“天啊，那是你的父亲。”。唉，在他长大的每一天日常里，Peter身边的人从来没有，至少在那次著名的“消灭人类”演讲搞得人尽皆知之前，Peter身边的人都几乎没有向他提起过任何有关“一个能操纵金属的男人”的事。

 

因此，这仅有的两个片段就成了Peter紧紧抓住、深深烙印在脑子里的光。当那次坦白的稀有谈话机会消失的时候，这两个片段在他脑海里闪现。这可能是唯二能证明他是万磁王的儿子的记忆了。

 

第一次有关父亲的记忆出现在他能力觉醒的时候。

 

那是1962，Peter对班级里一个大个子的小霸王Austin whatshisface做了个恶作剧。当他站起来准备去欺负坐在前面的书呆子MaryJane Allister时，Peter迅速地在Austin的椅子上丢了一个大头钉。没人看见他的小动作，除了Austin。这个小胖子狠狠拉扯Mary Jane的头发并撕碎了她的蜡笔画，当他一屁股坐下的时候，他忍不住发出了像小女孩一样的惨叫声，整个教室都飘荡着他喉咙里迸发出来的尖叫，整个教室爆发出一阵幸灾乐祸的大笑声。

Peter笑得最响，但是一分钟后他就笑不出来了------一只拳头狠狠地砸在他的脸上。一场争斗爆发了，而当时还是个矮小的、没有任何变种能力的小孩子的Peter Maximoff完全被吓坏了。事实上，他在丢出那颗钉子之前完全没有好好想过可能的后果。

 

所以，他能做的只有逃跑。

 

唯一一件所有人都知道的关于Peter的事就是，他，很不一样。

从一出生起，他就是不一样的------有谁见过像他一样的银色头发呢？

还有他的家庭，他没有父亲-----他完全不像社会标准的“正常人”一样。

他没有父亲，这在一群父母双全的小孩子里，甚至在成双成对的街坊邻居眼里是多么的鹤立鸡群。甚至他的名字，Pietro Django Maximoff，都不是一个英文名字，每一个发音听起来都透着古怪的外国腔调。

最主要的是，他那时时刻刻无法集中的注意力和任性的脑回路每一次都会将他卷入一些乱七八糟的麻烦事里，这让他看起来显得与大家更格格不入。

 

所以为了弥补他天生的古怪的一切，Peter决定他会后天努力，绞尽脑汁做个让大家开心的人，即使有时候会需要做一些无伤大雅的恶作剧。这一切都是为了“查漏补缺”-----这词是Wanda每次看书的时候都会说的，她是个天才，小小年纪就博览群书而且喜欢随时随地揪Peter的小语病来炫耀自己比起他来有多聪明。

事实上，恶作剧和小玩笑确实是人们喜爱他的重要一点-----至少他们会和他一起大笑而不是嘲笑疏远他本人。他的母亲管这叫防御机制、自我保护，或者管他什么东西。可是这种小玩笑并不是一直都奏效的。

所以当大个头的Austin向他冲过来而他无路可逃的时候，他惊慌失措，那一刻他自己的腿像是生出了自我意识一样带着他奔跑，他的脑子因为恐惧而一片空白，任由他的双腿带着他四处奔逃，他的速度甚至超过了他心脏的撞击，风声和嘈杂声像是在高速中被压缩，他只听得见自己的心跳声。

十秒后，他已经站在自己家的门口了；又过了十秒，他才从恍惚中缓过神来，想起了整个事件的经过。

他的母亲透过厨房的窗户看清楚了一切。上帝保佑，她当场奔溃了。

直到Magda冷静下来让他坐下听她坦白一切，他才明白原来自己与“正常人”的区别原来更多更无法逾越。“Peter，嘿，小宝贝你不用这样害怕，有时候，嗯，就是有时候有些孩子会有这样的特殊能力，你知道的，每个人都不一样对吗？这不是一件坏事，只是，天生的……”他的母亲柔声讲着有关变种人的知识，拍着他的背温柔地哄着他，可这都没办法阻止四岁的Peter嚎啕大哭，泪水涌出他的眼眶，从他软软的脸颊上划过。脸上的灰被蹭了满脸，看上去就像只可怜巴巴的小花喵。

正是在那时，她告诉了他一个故事，她遇见的那个让所有金属俯首称臣的男人。很少的事实，语焉不详，但是足够让Peter冷静下来去面对现实。不幸的是，反而是Magda自己花了非常长的一段时间来接受现状。她觉得自己是个糟糕的母亲。

他们第二天就立马搬家了。Peter能猜到，这肯定是因为自己。


	9. Chapter 9

第二章：twenty stitches

 

他们第二天就立马搬家了。Peter能猜到，这肯定是因为自己。

 

可是，Peter不敢告诉任何人这一切，甚至是Wanda。他只能看着姐姐磕磕绊绊地拖着她的巨大书箱走向他们在华盛顿郊区的新房子。Wanda嘟嘟囔囔抱怨着这次无缘无故的搬家是多么让人恼火（她那时还什么都不知道）以及妈妈怎么会现在才留意到他们还有这一栋房子。

 

Wanda绝对不会知道，Magda也绝对不会承认，她早在知道自己怀了Eric的孩子的时候，就在着手准备这一栋房子了。

 

Peter总隐隐觉得Wanda太早慧，太老成。他常常疑惑她是不是真的是他的姐姐，是和他一个年纪的女孩子。在他们的新学校，Peter参加了参观华盛顿历史遗迹的郊游，和新学校，没有同伴，没有朋友，踽踽一人，只有妈妈给他做的大餐在食盒里陪着他。他甚至觉得老师也不大喜欢他。Wanda没有来，她最近一直疯狂头疼，在家里诱发一些奇怪的事情。

 

他在林肯像面前迷路了，他迷茫地四顾，在一个陌生的城市，不知道要去哪里，不知道和谁求助。学校里的同学老师都没怎么管他去了哪里，可能仍旧是因为他那么“不一样”吧，像是他的银发，还有他能轻轻松松跑得比任何人快的能力。这应该是他的错误吧，可他控制不了。

就在那一天，他遇见了一个男人，他看上去大概是三十出头吧，Peter心想。那个男人笑起来像是危险的鲨鱼一样露出满口尖尖的牙齿，而他的凝视让人如坠冰窖，弥漫着冰渣子和血气的味道。

 

那时Peter正轻巧地走过台阶，却不小心撞翻了一块棕白条纹的木板以及上面放的一堆小玩意儿。

"Oops!"

他绊了一下险些摔倒。当他闭着眼准备等着自己的脸被拍在水泥地上的时候，一双有力的手臂从半路伸出来抓住了他，阻止了Peter与水泥台阶来个亲密接触。

“看着点路，孩子！”

Peter抬头看过去，撞进了一双冰蓝色的瞳孔，那眼睛的颜色让他想起了阿尔卑斯山上亘古不化的冰雪，他不禁微微一抖。

那位男士一使劲将他拉了回来，待他站稳了后才轻轻松开手，低声询问他是否伤着哪里。

“多谢了，old man”

那位男人瞥了他一眼。呃，他为oldman的称呼生气了吗？Peter缩缩脖子，吞了一口口水。还好，两秒后那男人咧开了一个微笑，露出了所有尖尖的牙齿，在阳光下像鲨鱼一样闪着寒光。

“你迷路了吗，孩子？”

“呃……嗯。”

“过来。”

 

他打手势叫Peter跟上。他们一起走过了看上去毫无头绪的大街小巷，走了几个小时，直到他们遇见了疯狂地寻找着他的踪迹的老师Miss Levanny-----她是唯一一个Peter喜欢而且也同样爱着Peter的老师。当她看见了Peter，她疯了一样用她最大的速度冲了过来，高跟鞋在水泥地上哒哒作响，跪下来紧紧将他抱在怀里。Peter感到她的整个身体都在发抖，汗水散开了她的头发，在衣服上晕开一条条汗渍。

"Oh Peter!"她激动得哭了出来，紧紧抱着他，Peter有点儿尴尬有点儿开心得将他纤细的胳膊搂在老师的背上。“感谢上帝你没事！”

 

Peter将头靠在她颤抖的双肩上，泪水沾在他长长的睫毛上，将他那双小狗一样的蓝宝石眼睛洗得干干净净。为什么呢，他为什么突然感到温暖流过了他全身？难道这就是Miss Levanny令人窒息的拥抱的温度吗？当她终于放开Peter后，她站起来准备向那个男人道谢，可他已经不在那里了。要不是Miss Levanny也真的看见了他，Peter真的觉得那个男人可能是自己的幻觉。

“那个送你回来的男人是谁呀，Peter？”

“我……我不知道。”

 

Miss Levanny老师微笑起来，长出了一口气。这个回答已经足够了，至少，Peter在这儿，平平安安的，这已经是她祈求的所有了。她站起身拍拍Peter头上的帽子，将他的小手紧紧攥在她手心，拖着Peter离开了。

当他们走向大家休息的长凳（所有人都在等着他们）的时候，Peter发誓，发誓他在眼角的余光里看见了那个帮助他的男人，和另一个男人在一段远远的距离外一起大笑着。

“你刚刚去哪里了，Eric？”

“就各处随意看看啊，Charles。”

“你没忘了带棋盘吧，老朋友？”

“哈，那肯定的……”

 

Peter转身去看那两个男人，他突然想跑过去，告诉那个男人他叫Peter，鉴于他已经知道他叫Erik。可是Levanny老师牢牢地握着他的手，像是怕他再次消失不见。

 

Peter眼睁睁地看着那两个男人的身影变小他们的声音模糊最后消失在了转角连余光都追不到。

 

他无端地觉得难过。

那个人是谁呢？

他不认识。

他不知道。

 

那时他还不知道自己会和他有千丝万缕的联系，不知道自己会在接下来的那么长那么长的日子里一次次追逐，而一次次错过，最终擦肩而过，万劫不复。

 

如果他知道

如果他知道……

 

他会在那个四岁的下午抓住那个男人，四岁的他会比二十七岁的他更勇敢地抱住那个男人，让他知道自己的想念自己的渴望自己的孤独自己的恐惧自己的，爱。

 

如果他知道。

 

但这一切都没有发生，四岁的Peter被Miss Levanny带着走过转角，走向大家坐着的长椅，离身后的一切，渐行渐远。


	10. Chapter 10

第二章：twenty stitches

 

狼叔出现了！

我简直在写狼银啊别的妹子不要打我~

 

第二次听到那个让天下金兵俯首称臣的男人的名字是出自一个邋邋遢遢的壮汉之口（他给他取了个绰号叫大胡子），他带着另外两个人---Peter心里叫他们嬉皮士和小眼镜---站在门口向他灌输他们即将要做的“伟业”（天啊那可是五角大楼啊(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))）。

 

这人可真高啊，他的影子就几乎让整个地下室都陷在阴影里。而且他还有长长的骨头爪子，那简直太酷了！

 

之后他们住进了一家华盛顿的旅馆。他和那个大胡子一间，那个嬉皮士和小眼镜一间。那时Peter还只是个15岁的少年，活泼好动，无数的单词从他嘴里连珠炮一样迸出来，快得没人听得清楚他在说什么。在极度的焦虑和激动中，他绕着屋子一圈圈飞奔，房间里只看得见一道道残影，整个房间都飞舞着银白色的小闪电。

 

Peter抓着金刚狼的胳膊上下摇晃“啊啊啊啊啊那可是五角大楼啊天啊我就要飞进去了哇怎么办我好激动啊我是说那个可是五角大楼啊你们真的觉得我可以足够快吗天啊我不敢想象明天我就要进入五角大楼了这主意赞爆了我居然要去五角大楼……”要不是他够不到，他会更激动地抓着Logan的肩膀前后摇晃而不只是手臂，嗯。

 

Logan叼着雪茄坐在床上，满头挂着黑线，静静地思考自己来找这么个孩子是不是抽风了。

他和后来的快银完全不一样……这么说起来，他其实也不知道快银在还不是快银而是Peter的时候过得是什么日子，他后来又遇到了些什么呢才会从一个小话痨变成……金刚狼的思绪在三分钟内第三十四次被打断，那个小混蛋第三十四次欢呼“啊大胡子我不敢想象那可是五角大楼啊啊啊啊(((o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o)))我们明天……”

 

他收回前言，还是他认识的快银比较可爱……

 

在他又一次扑过来的时候Logan啪的一下亮出了爪子，成功让那道终点是自己的银白色旋风改变了轨迹，好吧，不过他现在是在不甘心地绕着自己打转了。眼前变成了一片银白色，啧，金刚狼的额头青筋直跳。

 

“小子，给我安分点儿！冷静下来，现在！”

“可是你们现在有五角大楼的建筑图吗？你们干嘛想去监狱里救那个人出来呀？我是说，他是谁？他干了什么坏事要被关到五角大楼里面去？我们真的应该把他救出来吗？啊我当然就是为了这种刺激而生的但是能早点儿知道这么做的理由不是会更好吗？那个嬉皮士是吸毒的吗？他看上去像随时准备卖点儿药给我或者是给我灌点儿迷魂汤，那个小眼镜为什么带着那么多试管呀他每时每刻都带着它们吗？”

 

虽然Peter不知道为什么，不过那个大胡子似乎开始习惯了他的喋喋不休，这适应能力也太强了吧？他在心里默默吐槽道。一般来说，一般人要花上好几天……呃好吧，几个月？甚至常常是好几年时间来习惯他的说话方式，他的脑回路，以及，他，Pietro Maximoff这个人。

 

可是这个大胡子对待他的方式简直就像他已经认识Peter很久很久的样子。

 

“首先，小子，记得提醒我别动你的咖啡因。”

“没问题。”

“还有，他们是Hank和Charles而不是什么小眼镜和嬉皮士，他们很好，虽然我们做的事可能触犯法律但是他们都是好人，我也是，相信我，trust me。”

 

“hey那既然这样为什么你们会想要去劫狱？还是去五角大楼里抢人啊？”Peter又开始不满地在屋里刮银色旋风，当他问出这个问题时他停了下来嘴巴里的口香糖吹出一个大大的粉红色泡泡，之后啪的一声破掉了。他琥珀色的瞳孔眨巴眨巴地盯着金刚狼，眼睛里溢满了一个15岁少年的好奇和激动。

 

“这是机密！”Logan烦躁地转过头不去看他的狗狗眼。

"Boo."Peter懊恼地吹着气，银白色的头发在额前一扬一扬。

“但是在适当的时间，我敢保证你会明白我们所做的一切的意义的，这一切都是为了让我们的世界和未来变得更美好，okay？”

 

“well……好吧但是你至少可以和我讲讲那个伤天害理本来应该把牢底坐穿的坏人？他干了什么要被囚禁在五角大楼这样的地方？”

“他是个变种人，和我们一样。他可以操纵金属。”

“wow那酷毙了！我妈妈也曾经提到过一个会操纵金属的变种人呢！”

哦对了，这时候Peter还什么都不知道呢，金刚狼想到面前这孩子和万磁王的关系，Peter似乎看见那个大胡子脸上闪过一丝弧度，他好像在憋笑？很轻微，很快速，不过这对Peter这样一个脑回路清奇的熊孩子来说足够可疑了。他想开口询问什么，但是Logan的话打断了那些音节蹦出他的唇瓣。

 

“Heh，真的吗？我猜她也肯定提起过，我敢打赌。”

“hey大胡子你认识我妈妈？你知道有关我妈妈的……”

“不，小子，不认识。”

“那---”

“但是我了解你。”那个大胡子用令人惊讶的敏捷语速截住了Peter的话头，这简直难以想象啊，Peter在心里疯狂吐槽着，毕竟他的语速越来越快越来越快，甚至比世界上任何一个人都要快！“小子，记着，总有一天，我们会成为非常非常好的兄弟，生死之交，在那之后，你会告诉我有关你的一切，还有你经历过得所有事情。但是，现在，这些都得缓一缓，okay？”

 

“哇哦，你难道是个时空旅行者吗？你的能力就是这个？”

“某种意义上来说，你可以这么讲。”

之后Logan就拉灯睡觉了。至于Peter嘛，他一向喜欢熬夜去干点儿打法律擦边球的小恶作剧---反正他也不怎么需要睡觉。当然，他保证过他绝对不会去吸毒或者是干什么损害健康的事情，与此相对的是Logan不会打扰或者告诉那个嬉皮士他的“夜间游乐”。

这是他们彼此间达成的共识。


	11. Chapter 11

第二章：twenty stitches

 

每当他想起那些瞬间的时候，Peter总是忍不住上扬嘴角笑得露出一口白牙。他的命运的确坎坷无常，但是似乎一直向着正确的方向前进。唉，不过这个正确得方向如果不是和父亲战斗就更好了。

 

他的妈妈是对的，她说过他一生都会想着要拥有一个父亲。他和自己的父亲相处一定会像和姐姐Wanda、妈妈magda还有小妹妹aly一样好。

他意识到，当他听见自己可能有一个父亲时，即使他竭尽全力想减少哪怕那么一点儿胸膛处突然涌起的柔软与欣喜，他也无法完全消除半分。

 

因为在最深最深最深、可能连他自己都没有察觉到的内心，他早就接受万磁王，把他看作他的父亲了---管他是恐怖分子啊还是疯子啊还是别的什么呢。

 

他当然不能昧着良心说他非常需要这样一个角色出现在生命里---毕竟他确实不怎么需要他，他活蹦乱跳的二十六年人生证明了这一点。呃，虽然他一直都待在妈妈的地下室里，不过这些细节不重要，至少他平平安安对吧？

只是他不得不承认，能有个人依靠，能有个人为他感到骄傲的感觉真的太好太好让他忍不住去想象（尽管万磁王还不知道呢）。Peter从没有什么大计划或者长远目标，他只是……只是想让他的父亲微笑，想让他接受自己，想成为他的骄傲。

 

这就是他现在，坐在这儿的理由。想让万磁王---他的父亲为他骄傲。

卡车颠颠簸簸开过密林，Peter身边坐着他最想不到会和他一起同行的一堆人。

牌皇，Remy·Lebeau。这个一切事情的起因静静坐在他身边，手里把玩着一张红桃A。树林的暗影密密地压在车厢里，牌皇微微垂下眼帘遮去那双红宝石一样的眼睛里的神情，那张牌在他的指缝间游走着，灵活得像一条被压扁了的银蛇。Peter知道他身上还有成打的扑克牌盒子，里面密密麻麻的是能引爆半层楼的炸弹。

 

坐在Peter身后的是有点儿吓坏了的小安娜，Anna Marie，12岁。她带着手套的双手微微颤抖着，不知道是因为寒冷还是对接下来要做的事情感到惊吓，或者兼而有之。她苍白的嘴唇泛着有点儿冻伤的青紫色。

另一个Peter认出来的人是黑发的Bobby，不过这里的其他人叫他Sunspot。他就认识这么三个人。

在车里还有别的一些变种人，他一个也不认识，也一个都不关心，他们甚至从旅途开始就没说过什么话（事实上，从卡车开始行进后，车厢里就寂静得像一个人都不存在一样，没人说话。）

 

Peter沉默地看着窗外，他不知道他们这样一个奇怪的组合是要做什么、他们要去哪儿。Remy无疑是知道的，可他总是不愿意说得明白---Peter有点儿生气地鼓了股腮帮子，自己怎么就连目的地都不问个清楚就坐上了车呢，还是跟着一群Remy叫来的自己不认识的人？

嗯，一定是自己听见妹妹Nina还活着的消息太激动了，太急切了。一定是这样。

而且，他安慰地想，首先，我可是快银呢，天启都揍过的男人，谁能伤害到我啊；其次，牌皇是很有钱的这他知道，牌皇是认识很多人的他也知道（看看他叫来了这么多变种人就知道了）那自己完全没什么利用价值嘛，一穷二白，要咩咩无，所以牌皇说他只是想帮助他，那他就当这是真的咯~

 

而且，他心里有那么一个角落是觉得，牌皇，Remy·Lebeau，是不会伤害他的。虽然这仍然解释不了为什么Remy会为了帮他花这么大力气、叫这么多人，甚至亲自跑来这样一个荒僻的地方（毕竟这个赌徒一向是个无利不起早的家伙啊(｡･ω･｡)）。难道这家伙想当自己妹夫？不可能吧，Nina才九岁啊……不过万一是呢？！这赌徒看着也不像好人啊？！

 

胡思乱想的同时Peter也没忘记思考正事。他唯一知道的就是，他们这群被一个共同的目标聚拢起来的人正一路北上，去一个工厂的地下。工厂只是伪装，实质上是个让政府在被抓获的变种人身上做实验的肮脏地下室。

Remy的过去大概也有连尘埃都掩不去的伤痕吧，Peter想。

虽然他现在总是每天都看起来快活得很。

 

Remy的声音打断了他的沉思。

“不管发生了什么，小伙子小姑娘们，等我们到那儿的时候，所有人都要记得自己保护自己。Vu?（法语“明白了吗？”）”

所有人沉默地点头。表情凝重。Peter在这凝滞的氛围里有点儿喘不过气来。他不禁深深呼吸了一口冬天冰冷的空气，里面混着松叶林的气息。

 

下一更就是大家去工厂救Nina小天使啦！

 

译者内心戏：

Remy为了救Nina可是下了血本的嘿嘿嘿

叫一堆人来救老婆妹妹什么的好温馨吖

就是想在快银小天使面前耍酷呐 死傲娇

（还把别人都赶到后面去坐了你以为我看不出来？）

（哦？你说那是因为只有你知道方向和目的地？那小天使为什么和你一起坐在前面吖？嗯？）

 

关于大家为什么一路没人说话......

那些人心里一定是这么想的：

我要死啊去找老大马子说话，我不要命的啊！

老大手上都飘上牌了啊！红眼睛都扫过来了啊！

嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤小天使看上去好不自在啊看上去很不习惯安静啊可是开了口就会被打死啊老大要独享“救老婆妹妹”的功劳啊我们就是个背景板加战力加成啊嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤嘤

打手们很委屈，打手们很想哭。。。

我不管这就是真相！一定是！（坚定脸.jpg）

还有，快银小天使的脑洞好像开到了一个奇怪的方向去了......

牌皇路漫漫啊(｡･ω･｡)


	12. Chapter 12

第二章：twenty stitches

小天使见到了幕后大boss~

 

所有人沉默地点头。表情凝重。Peter在这凝滞的氛围里有点儿喘不过气来。他不禁深深呼吸了一口冬天冰冷的空气，里面混着松叶林的气息。

卡车停了，外面传来窸窸窣窣的声响，像是许多人在雪地里拖着脚走路。车厢里所有的变种人都霎时间停下了动作，端直地坐着，将脸庞转向了卡车的车厢门口，他们的肌肉紧紧绷着，进入一级戒备状态，随时准备出击。

 

Peter早在那天早上就开始被奔跑的欲望充斥脑海，心痒难耐，最后，那个开闸的机会终于到来了---士兵打开了卡车门！---把卡车门从一条细缝拉大到可以让他跑出去的空隙在他眼里简直像一分钟那么漫长。他没有闲暇去看士兵们慢动作一样的或吃惊或恐惧的表情，因为随着他冲出去的第一步，变种人们跳下卡车，倾巢而出。

 

纸牌在身边爆炸激起砂砾与土石；

火焰在空中游移如炼狱的花火；

脚下的土地崩裂，埋葬人们戛然而止的惨叫；

 

烽烟四起。

 

按照计划，他们需要尽量拖延时间直到最快的Peter找到Nina。Peter无暇顾及身边的激烈战斗，一切在他看来都是被无限拉长的慢动作，他的心脏剧烈跳动着，即将找到妹妹的忐忑与激动交织让他将能力放到无限大，甚至没人注意到那道银色的闪电。

 

他风驰电掣般略过入口的守卫（可能顺便撂倒了八，呃，十八个？他太快了没注意到）。沿途的人更多一些但是这不成问题---他们甚至看不见他的影子。

门廊上挤满了高度警觉的警卫，荷枪实弹，塑料的枪械拉开了保险栓严阵以待（居然还有火箭筒？认真的吗？他简直想吹声口哨，塑料的火箭筒？Excuse me?）。大概是防着万磁王来营救女儿咯？Peter愉悦地想着，不过你们可没什么措施来防着她哥也就是万磁王儿子来救妹妹哈(｡･ω･｡)~他可比世界上任何一种子弹都快，而且，嗯，我绝对比这个天杀的工厂里的每个人都机智一百倍啊一百倍。

快银·今天也很自恋·赶着救妹妹·不妨碍开脑洞·马克西莫夫今天也是一如既往地帅成闪电呢。

 

不过，在掠过那些塑料枪械的时候，他脑海里闪过一个念头，快得他自己也几乎抓不住。

 

要是那个人也在这里就好了；

虽然他没办法控制那些塑料；

要是他也可以看见自己这么帅气地去救他宠爱的女儿、自己的妹妹就好了；

虽然他大概根本看不清自己的动作吧……

 

快银失望了一小下，之后加快了速度。要是他绕圈跑，他完全可以让那些人看不见他。可是他想尽快找到他的妹妹，嗯，半身妹妹---所以他一秒也没有浪费，从主门廊直接杀入左翼。他看见密密麻麻的士兵们像齿轮一样咬合，各式武器亮着发热的枪管对准了他的运动轨迹。公道来说，这帮人虽然快不过他，不过Peter还没见过比他们动作更快的普通人了。

Peter为他们的敬业默哀了0.003秒（下辈子加工资去吧）之后冲倒了整个走廊的人。他冲到走廊终点时，身后的空中还四处飞舞着各种口径的子弹，妄图伤他一分一毫。

 

在十五分钟毫无目的的奔跑后，Peter受够了这种你追我赶，尤其是你跑到哪里哪里就有一大帮人追在你屁股后面胡乱开枪的时候。他借力一蹬跃上了排气口，决定藏在通风管里继续搜查。

通风管不算窄，但是也绝对不算宽敞，他只能缓慢地爬行（这种慢速的感觉太痛苦了！Peter有点儿晕慢速世界），每到一个房间就探头看看有没有他同父异母妹妹的半点踪迹。

又一个十五分钟后，他发现自己在一个实验室一样的地方的正上方。声音从他下方响起，打破了一片寂静。对话发生在一个穿着实验服的老人和一个背对着他看不清脸的人之间。可是---Peter睁大了眼睛---那个声音很熟悉，他认出来了，绝对不会错！

自从他上一次见到那个男人，就再没有忘记过这个嗓音！

威廉·史崔克。


	13. Chapter 13

第二章：twenty stitches

 

“我们的人能够把上面那群总是不合时宜地拆房子的变种人都处理干净吧，将军？”实验服敲了敲手里的注射器，开口问道。半透明的黄色液体随着他拇指的微小动作从针头渗出一点液滴。

Peter感到一阵恶心，不仅仅是因为那液体让他想起了某种血清，更因为他清清楚楚地知道这药液会被用在谁身上。

“呵，博士，我早就向你保证过，任何控制金属的、读心的、速跑的、能改变容貌的变种人都会在踏进这里的一分钟内被抓获，之后死无葬身之地。我敢肯定。”

 

……你当大爷我是死的嘛，我已经转悠了快半个小时了。Peter趴通风管上默默吐槽。眼看着威廉·史崔克将军的flag慢慢倒了下去。

但是他开始担心起Remy他们了，上面的战斗还顺利吗？

 

“这帮孩子真可惜，对吗？如此的奋不顾身而胆大包天……呵，这种自大的天真简直是在自掘坟墓。”

“你认识那个医生吧，嗯？”威廉·史崔克问道。实验服抬头假笑了一下，两人开始扯起一些琐碎的事件。Peter在他们正上方偷听着，等得心焦，竭力想从那些官面文章里听出任何有关他妹妹在哪里的消息，哪怕一点点儿也好。

正当他快要放弃并准备冲回地面上把Remy这个将他卷进这一团糟的罪魁祸首胖揍一顿的时候，他竖起的耳朵捕捉到了那段他等待已久的对话---里面包含了Peter心心念念的一切回答。

 

“我们当时回去搜寻万磁王的家人时幸运地发现了她们微弱的生命迹象。母亲既然是人类，我们就替那些死去的警察处理掉了，不过那个变种人小女孩儿---她的价值不可估量，她身上有我们许多问题的答案。”

Peter愤怒地攥紧了拳头，指甲掐进手心，连关节都因用力而泛白，但是那个实验服还在继续炫耀他们的滔天罪行。

“Magneto有多强大，他的力量就有多坚不可摧。况且，最重要的是，我们现在手里有了他的弱点！这是个好武器---如果我们可以给这个小女孩儿成功洗脑---或者至少也是个好筹码，能用来对付已知的最强大的变种人之一。”

“她已经开始合作了，小孩子嘛，总是那样愚蠢，他们会相信每一个承诺会哄她开心的成年人。”

“呵，棒极了。干得漂亮。”

屋顶上传来一阵连续的爆裂声。

 

“哟，听这声响，我猜所有的变种人兔崽子都被抓住了吧。”

Peter浅褐色的瞳孔放大了，苍白的唇瓣被咬得太用力，渗出血迹顺着下巴流下来。

“那是当然的，我早就向你保证过了。现在该让我们可爱的小鸟儿看看她的晚餐了，不是吗？”

“这将会是个不错的测试。”

 

史崔克转身离开了。Peter的心脏在他胸腔里杂乱无章地跳动着，他甚至担心它猛烈跳动的声响会让下方的人听到。即使是像他这样能快过音速的人也花了一点时间来平复心绪。

他深深吸了一口气努力让猛烈跳动的神经冷静下来。之后他轻手轻脚地在通风管里快速爬行跟上了史崔克将军---他经过厨房时抄走了一个托盘，之后一扇机械门滑开，露出了之后的长长走廊。

 

这场景熟悉透了，真是有其父必有其女！难道他们和五角大楼共用施工图纸吗？那他们的建筑部门一定穷得可以。Peter有点儿卡住了，他花了一些时间才继续爬行跟上史崔克的脚步（万幸没有跟丢！他侥幸地吹了吹头发）老天啊，要是可以，他真想像上次那样0.25秒内跑完整个长廊而不是像现在这样窝在通风管里缓慢爬行。

当然，现在不行。

他的妹妹Nina在等着他；

Remy和其他他不大认识的变种人们在等着他；

还有，他的妈妈，他的妹妹---Wanda、Aly在等他回家。

等出去了，他可以绕着世界跑上一圈又一圈

去巴黎给妈妈买香水；去比利时给Wanda带巧克力；去印度捎首饰给Aly；去日本给牌皇的扑克牌镶上金边；给X教授买最新款轮椅；拉上Kurt去大冒险；

他的耳机里还会放着《sweetdreams》。

如果他这次能成功的话。

如果他能出去的话。

史崔克终于打开了最后一扇门，Peter看见了她。

Nina。


	14. Chapter 14

第二章：twenty stitches

这一章有点儿虐........非常抱歉

但是没有完结！没有完结！没有完结！

重要的事情说三遍~

 

史崔克终于打开了最后一扇门，Peter看见了她。

Nina。

虽然只过了短短六个月，但是可怜的小Nina看起来像是遭受了20年的折磨那样憔悴。Peter在看见她的第一眼就差点哭了出来，愤怒与哀伤几乎将他的胸腔撑爆。

 

喉结上下滚动着，终于吞咽下所有企图从嗓子里露出的声响，Peter尽量不发出一点声音地向前爬了一点，仔细端详着自己的半身妹妹。

她很瘦，真的好瘦啊，这群禽兽不如的东西对她做了什么！纤细的骨节嶙峋地支棱着，撑着她苍白到病态的皮肤。她的头发乱蓬蓬的，发梢干枯而发脆；她棕褐色的大眼睛空洞地盯着墙角。

 

史崔克一步步走向小女孩。

Peter脑中一空，身体早已先一步行动起来。他猛地扯开通风管外面的玻璃和塑料包装，从通风管上跳下来。但是他还没有落到地上，史崔克就猛地转过身将一把枪抵在了他的前额上。

Peter不敢置信地睁大了眼睛，他被制住了，在他快要带走妹妹之前。

塑料枪支枪口冰冷的触感烙进额头，距离太近了，他没办法抓起Nina逃走……

 

“小子，你不会真的天真地以为我没发现你一直跟着我？”史崔克冰冷的眼神里带着血腥的兴奋和得意。

“放她走！”Peter咬牙切齿地从唇间挤出几个字，他听见自己后槽牙愤怒的摩擦声。“now！”

“真奇怪，你为什么这么在乎这个小女孩儿？Magneto不是你的敌人吗？”

“我在乎的是我的同胞们被虐待被像小白鼠一样被做实验！被像你们这样的混账！”

“呵，这话听起来和Magneto真像啊，你们俩真的没关系吗？”

这是压在Peter神经上的最后一根稻草。

 

他猛地抓住史崔克的手向下一压。史崔克似乎没有预料到他的突然发难，扳机扣下了，子弹射向Peter的肩膀，但是刚刚拉开的一点距离足够Peter进入他的“子弹时间”。这时Peter简直感谢死了Raven给他上的那些禁止使用能力的格斗课了！他一把抱起Nina之后疯（风）一般冲向门口。

 

史崔克在最后一霎站在了他的运动轨迹上，阴鸷的双眼里燃起风暴。

但是Peter接受了这个挑战，他正好想教训这个禽兽想得拳头发痒。

“魔形女X战警训练第一条，永远别只依靠你的能力。”

他甩了甩手，一个金属小圆筒滑了出来。Peter用力将它甩到了地板上，烟幕喷泄而出。史崔克矮下身剧烈咳嗽起来，强大的毒素充斥了他的肺部一路烧灼进喉管。Peter抱住Nina冲了出去，她的眼睛依旧空空茫茫没有焦点，毫无生气。但是Peter没时间担心这个了，他被一群士兵团团包围住了。

 

他四顾周围，感官如齿轮般咬合随时准备着反应。刚刚的枪口上不知道涂了什么东西，他一时间感到有点儿对自己的能力失去控制。当有人向Nina开枪时，他只能跌跌撞撞地跳着避开那些攻击。

一声尖叫响起，几乎将Nina都从迷茫地状态拉出来。Peter倒在了地上，那群人向他冲过来，pffffff…果然他总是这样一事无成啊。

Peter搂紧了怀里的Nina。

至少，让我再多抱抱她吧，一会儿。


	15. Chapter 15

第二章：twenty stitches

 

Peter搂紧了怀里的Nina。

至少，让我再多抱抱她吧，一会儿。

 

但是那群冲过来的警卫连他的衣角都没有碰到。

Aces和queens将中央的空气悬浮起来炸开，士兵们横七竖八倒成一个圈。无数闪着火花的扑克牌悬浮着将Peter和他的妹妹Nina围在中间，脚步声响起，Remy站在了他面前。无数的士兵从另外的廊桥上向他们跑来，在一段距离外戒备地用枪指着他们。牌皇置若罔闻，俯下身向躺在地上的Peter伸出了手。

“你还好吧？”

“啊……嗯，我很好。”Peter回过神来，但是止不住低下头一阵剧烈的咳嗽，内脏火烧一般疼。“Remy,谢谢你。”

“别这么早谢我，我们还得带你出去呢。”

“你先前说过“每个人照顾好自己”哦，emmmmm?”Peter松了一大口气，尽量忽略腹腔里升腾起来的疼痛。他居然有心情开玩笑了，在进入这场战斗后。

“well，有关这一点你大概会很开心，我对你和你父亲还是有点儿心软的。”

（原文是Well be happy, I've got a soft spot for youand your dad. 就是“我心里给你和你父亲留有柔软的一席之地。”但是太苏了我怕OOC呜呜呜呜，其实把“和你父亲”划掉也是没事的你够）

Peter微笑起来，只是唇角勾动的一点弧度。

 

这时Nina抬起头来。

恍恍惚惚中，她觉得自己看见了什么—什么人---是非常熟悉的人。

那双眼睛的颜色好像不一样，可是那个怀抱那个瞳仁里的温暖是她从来不会忘记的。她不知道自己是否流出了眼泪。Nina抬起手抚上Peter银色的头发，在他的耳边喃喃：“Papa…”

 

Peter被震惊得说不出话。Remy抬手将他忠诚的扑克牌砸向地面。薄薄的纸牌悬浮着上下翻飞，炸裂开来。Peter赶紧抓住机会踩着空中的建筑碎片跳了上去，Nina带着依赖与害怕的嗓音大大鼓舞了他，Peter小心地抱着她，飞驰过成百上千的守卫和士兵---还顺便将Nina的双眼盖住了。

Sunspot和Peter在逃出去的半路上相遇了，他挥挥手示意那辆已经发动随时准备着逃离的卡车。看上去似乎所有人都做完了他们想做的所有事---不过鬼知道他们都做了些什么呢。

他们气喘吁吁地冲到了出口，伪装完毕的卡车早已蓄势待发。Peter举起Nina放在Anna Marie的膝盖上。她刚想开口抗议（“你自己妹妹自己抱着！”）Peter就看进了她的眼睛，瞳孔里全是恳求。她闭了嘴，看见那对浅粉色的唇瓣一开一合。

 

“我得回去找Remy。”

“hey，他会很好的。”Anna Marie伸出手，“他什么时候把自己置于险境过？你快上来。”

“相信我，他现在真的很危险。”

他没再烦神去听Anna Marie说任何一个字，在她探出身子想抓住他前，他用力揉乱了Nina栗子色的头发之后转了身，在她叫喊出声前消失了。空气里划过一道银白色的残影。

 

Peter原路奔回，踹翻一路上的警卫和士兵们。胸腔里传来更甚的钝痛。他远远听见纸牌的炸响声，Remy被一大群人逼到了墙角，离他有好一段距离。

“喂！花花公子！”

Peter用最快的速度飚了过去，抄走他们手上的所有武器，顺便在他在Remy面前停住脚步前把士兵们都丢了出去。

牌皇看起来有点儿辜负他“花花公子”的绰号，衣服破损了不少，身上的伤口还在淌着血。不过那双恶作剧一般的眼睛里闪出一点玩味的欣喜。

“为了我回来的，嗯？”

“毕竟Remy你是那么贴心的小甜心哈，换成是你我可不觉得你会在精心安排了一场突袭后丢下我就跑吧？”

（忍不住了这段我要先放一下原文！

"Came back for me, didn't you?"

"You're sweet, Remy. I didn't thinkyou'd orchestrate awhole break in and escape just for me." 一脸血溅在电脑屏幕上！）

“哟，你怎么知道我干不出这种事？”

Remy开口问道，不过他得意的笑容早就说明了一切。

更多的人朝他们的方向冲过来，Peter迅速护住Remy的头颈从他们的缝隙间奔出去---在这么多人的情况下这很难，不过对Peter来说并非毫无可能。他们最终到达了出口，离所有人都在等待着的卡车只有几英尺远，但是那些守卫还是紧紧追在后面，咬着他们不放。

 

Peter突然完全明白他接下来不得不做什么了。

毕竟他也是X战警，那些战术课不是白上的。

虽然他在那些课上大部分时间都在睡觉。

“小子---”

“Gambit，叫我Gambit。”

Peter顿了一下，之后咧开一个灿烂得露出八颗牙的笑容。

“嗯，好。Gambit，我能请你将我妹妹带回家吗？”

“什——”

“还有，谢谢你。真的。”

 

在Remy反应过来之前，他已经被直直地扔向卡车，抛出去的瞬间Peter疯狂地向驾驶员打手势示意他快发动。卡车打着滑疯了一样冲出了厂房，钻进了森林。

没有任何守卫或者士兵们跟上来追赶他们，因为Peter站在他们的道路上给他们每人一个毫不夸张的超音速撞击。

先前的伤口因为战斗而崩裂，腹腔里疯狂的疼痛在肾上腺素的压制下麻木了（他到底断了几根肋骨，emmmmm?他懒得想）

他的肩膀疼得要死，残破的衣衫被血痂粘在狰狞的伤口上。鲜血像喷泉一样洒在地上，把地上的落叶都染得黏糊糊一片，殷红。可他因失血过多而苍白的脸上挂着一个有点儿疯狂的微笑。

 

视线被汗水或者额头上留下的血液打糊了。眨眼，他看见向他冲过来的如蚂蚁一样的士兵。

Peter突然觉得自己好得不能再好了，而且他莫名其妙地觉得即使自己被抓住了也没事。因为---他知道，那辆远去的卡车告诉他的，Nina已经没事了。

所以，Eric，他的父亲也会非常开心的吧？

 

先前压在他心上的忐忑、自卑好像散去了。Peter恍惚间回到了那一天，他的父亲站在空中，询问他来做什么而他胆怯了。

他要说什么，你有一个一事无成、22岁了还住在母亲地下室里、成天除了打吃豆人和恶作剧就无事可干、习惯性小偷小摸惹得警察天天上门的惯犯儿子？

 

他总算做了一件能让他的父亲骄傲的事。

做了一件能让他挺起胸膛直视他父亲眼睛的事。

如果Eric现在在这里有多好……不，还是别来了，他现在的样子太糟糕了。Peter私心不想让那个人看见自己这么狼狈的样子。（虽然自己早就在他面前被打断了腿）

那么下次……

会有下次吗？

Peter晃晃头甩开那些让自己虚弱的想法，看着越来越近的人潮，调动最后的力气冲了过去。

“哈，等我干完这帮家伙，可能要缝上二十针了。”

他喃喃道。

 

（这就是这章的标题“twenty stitches”（二十缝针）的由来，我翻译到最后一句才明白。很心酸，心疼小天使。他看起来什么都不在乎，其实心里很敏感自卑，他只是想让自己的父亲骄傲而已。

顺便一提，下一章的标题是“love me and leave me to die”大家自行领会，嗯。）


	16. Chapter 16

第三章：love me and leave me to die

 

当Peter十三岁的时候，Magda Maximoff曾经酗酒到酒精成瘾的地步。不凑巧的是在Peter十三到十五岁之间他的能力正好把他逼得发疯。

简简单单的每一秒在他眼里都像是永恒一样，所有人都该死的慢，时间好像失去了意义，因为他身边的一切都永远是静止的---好吧，接近静止，不过没有什么区别。

他没办法一直一直等下去，等整个世界。

等面前的人说完话或者做完一个手势。

尽管他那么那么想和别人一起玩儿、聊天或是别的什么。

他只能一个人，在自己的高速时间里兜兜转转，用半秒钟横穿美国或者去加拿大墨西哥或者管他什么地方逛一逛---但是没有区别，无论哪里，都没有区别---人们的脸上凝固着各种神色，但是他没办法插进任何场景，那是，正常人的，世界。

 

Peter那时感到有点儿愧疚，在他发现母亲日益沉溺于酒精时。

是因为我的能力吗？我真的很抱歉我还没办法控制这一切。我能做些什么吗妈妈？我可以六分之一秒钟内给你带加拿大的枫糖饼干回来。我总是搞砸一切。我什么都做不好。我的存在只会让事情更糟糕……I am aloser。

 

内心的困兽将他逼得终日在发疯与奔溃间徘徊，在高速世界里的孤独迷茫和无助，加上对亲人的担忧和挫败感压在这个十三岁的孩子身上。

最后Peter找到了一个Magda绝对不会喜欢的方法来宣泄自己的一切负面情绪。他知道Magda不会允许，可是他想不出别的方法了。

 

一切开始于Peter偷拿回来的一瓶JACK酒，杰克丹尼威士忌。

Magda在厨房料理台上发现了这瓶酒，开着，空了一半。

她甚至没有猜想是Peter干的好事---这孩子还小着呢（“不可能是Peter吧？他才十三岁呀。”），连儿童啤酒都没喝过，更不要说是真的啤酒，或者像Jack酒这样实实在在含酒精的饮料。这件事就这么在她脑海里一闪而过就消失了（“可能我喝断片了随手放这里的吧，不过我怎么记得我没买过这瓶呢？唔，是上次促销买回来的吧。”）

 

在Magda和第二个丈夫Jason离婚时，她有成吨的事务要处理---不仅仅是文书或者签纸质文件那些。

Aly的事---周一到周四在Magda家住，周五和周末去爸爸家；加上Peter的事---Peter利用能力偷窃的事件日渐增长甚至惹到了警察；还有Wanda的叛逆期……Magda已经不只是一点点焦虑了，每一件事都逼得人发疯。

 

没有丈夫并且同时要带三个孩子绝对是个糟糕的差事，尤其是其中两个还是变种人的时候。Magda可悲地发现自己这么多年来第一次有点儿想念Eric。这念头让她自己都觉得恐慌而可笑，只好将所有的抱怨交给了Jack酒的忠诚陪伴。之后发酵成长达三年多的酒精成瘾。

 

她在半醉半醒间错过了三年内三个孩子的每一次选择和改变，和生日。

在她开始喝酒之后的两个月后Magda就开始不大关注孩子们了。

巧合地---或许也不那么“巧合”---Peter开始花更多时间出门偷一些他根本不需要的东西（他管这叫“借”，虽然他没还回去过），甚至远远超过他待在家里的时间。更糟糕的是，巡逻这块区域的每个警察几乎都和他打过交道---有着漂亮的巧克力色皮肤的Jenny警官、有一堆前妻和失败婚姻的Mark警官，等等等等。

Wanda则是另外一个光景。她抓住任何机会和Magda吵架，漂亮的红唇里溢出毫无连贯性的尖叫和咒骂。她莫名其妙的认为他们的母亲在“没有把他们生成正常孩子”上也负有责任---事实上，Magda当然没有任何责任，但是Wanda也找不到自己的父亲去责骂。

Aly从没有告诉她的亲生父亲那栋华盛顿郊外的小房子里发生的一切，尤其是在他开始对除了她的身体健康外的事情漠不关心后。

Jason是一个顶尖的商人，了解有关名与利、金钱与地位的一切，他对所有事情得心应手，除了爱上Magda后发生的一切---银色头发和超级快的语速，伴随着塌陷的地板、不知为什么爆裂的灯泡，他只是……只是没办法接受这些，他忍受不了。

所以他打包好行李尽可能快地逃出了Magda的生活，和前妻、亲生女儿的联系越少越好。

至少，Magda承认Eric从不会逃避养育孩子的责任---他不是那样的人。但是……她一次次提醒自己，是自己离开了他。

 

（翻译的我表示很烦躁，为什么这里又开始回忆杀......我很想继续翻译主剧情，但是作为译者要有译者的尊严和操守，尊重原著，一字不落才行，所以我照常翻译了回忆杀，希望大家不要嫌弃故事拖沓）


	17. Chapter 17

第三章：love me and leave me to die

 

Magda的酒精成瘾在Peter十五岁时停止了。

她清清楚楚地记得那个时候，因为在几周的时间里发生了太多太多事。太多足以改变这个家庭里每一个人的事。

而那时她还以为只是个普通的日子---她从宿醉里拾起一点意识打开被敲着的门板看见三个穿的奇奇怪怪的人（“这个三人组合真奇怪啊”）而她只是以为自己的儿子又做了什么乱七八糟的事。

 

幸运的是，他们不是来逮捕Peter的，不幸的是，他们是来唆使Peter干更糟糕的事---劫她前夫的狱---这个“狱”还特指五角大楼，whatthe f**king hell。

直到现在Magda都会让后悔浸没心脏，要是她知道那三个人是来干什么的，她绝对不会让他们进门---她要把门板狠狠地拍在他们脸上。不，她绝对不会让他们踏进家门一步。如果他们敢硬闯，那就让他们知道一个母亲有多大的能量---即使那三个人是变种人，但是她可不怕，不就是变种人吗？她还睡过一个而且养大过两个呢。母亲在捍卫孩子的时候是原子弹也不惧的。

 

但是她那时做了什么呢？她那时在做什么呢？

Magda透过自己哀伤的眼神看见了那时的回忆。她那时根本不关心孩子们的生活，她大白天喝得昏昏沉沉，发脾气、砸东西、嘟嘟囔囔咒骂认识的任何人---主要是孩子们。短暂的清醒就是随便找点东西吃之后又把自己喝死过去。她的儿子在楼下游泳池玩儿，水面上飘着他偷来的小黄鸭；她的大女儿Wanda可能在楼上和男朋友约会吧，Magda不确定；表现最乖巧的好孩子就是Aly了，可是那时即使是她的存在都会激怒Magda的神经。

“快滚去烦你姐姐！”

Magda记得那天自己头也不抬地懒懒地喊着。手上拿着酒杯，眼睛还盯着循环播放永远不停的悲剧电影（这让她觉得自己的生活至少还没那么糟糕）。

那时那三个男人走进了她家，脚步走向了通往地下室的台阶。

她唯一清楚的就是她的儿子那天剩下的时间都没有回来，第二天也没有，第三天他开着一辆租来的车回来，车子被涂鸦覆盖得看不出原色，车里满载着twinkies。他给他的姐姐和妹妹都带了礼物，甚至还给Magda带了几瓶龙舌兰酒和伏特加来好好品尝。即使是在她酒精成瘾时期的脑袋里也从没有惊讶过她的儿子的考虑周到和对家人的，爱。

那一天本来可以很开心的，她可以倒上一杯伏特加醉过去而不是打开电视；Wanda可以试试看Peter带回来的香水之后出门约会最终就可以什么都不知道；Aly可以乖乖在楼上吃哥哥给她捎的巧克力；至于Peter，他大可以在地下室吃光他“借”回来的整整一车twinkies。

 

但是这一切都分崩离析---当她打开了电视---看见了Erik Lehnsherr。看见他悬在空中宣告变种人的时代。上帝啊。

当她的儿子再一次跑出去失踪整整三天后事情变得更加疯狂了。他回来的时候把自己累得吐了出来，看上去精神恍惚，一副世界末日的光景。

（关于这一段剧情在我写的“1”里有具体描写快银小天使对自己不管妈妈妹妹姐姐出去放跑老万造成了很多伤亡混乱而愧疚）

他坦白了一切，她的世界一瞬间静止了，之后崩塌、沦陷。

这个家庭的一切活力都消失了。

Wanda逃跑了---虽然只是一个礼拜她就回家了，但是重点是她逃跑了；

Peter快疯了---地下室空空荡荡，所有的东西都被他物归原主，剩下的所有东西似乎都在关闭那孩子的心门；

Aly在她父亲的房子里度过了这周---好吧是那个月剩下的日子。Magda和她的另外两个孩子好好谈了谈。上帝啊，她上一次这么仔细地看着她的两个变种人孩子是多久以前的事了？她支离破碎的记忆里只有Peter和Wanda十三岁的脸庞。悔恨和哀伤爬上了她的眼角眉梢，她的手甚至颤抖地没法喝下Peter留在厨房料理台上的半瓶Jack酒。

老天啊，她真是个令人羞愧的母亲。

 

但是这么多年来一切都在向好的方向发展了。Magda再次学着爱他们，仿佛她从来没有停止关爱他们一样，就像她不曾走上岔道一样。Peter虽然还是在偷东西，但是这可比他那时疯狂地把所有的东西物归原主之后把自己累得吐出来好多了---一切至少在回归正轨不是吗？

Wanda开始更专注于学业。“至少我们家总得有一个读完高中上大学的人吧。”少女从厚厚的书页上抬起头来，严肃地看着弟弟。“而且我觉得Peter没这个可能了。”

Peter大声反驳回去，但是其实他爱死了这种吵吵闹闹的家庭氛围。母亲不再酗酒，重新开始和他们说话了；他姐姐不再和那些愚蠢丑陋的男孩出去约会了；Aly会每个周日回家，这样他就可以和她一起去公园散步，丢下一切事情不去烦心。Magda知道Aly的接纳与爱是来之不易的。尤其是在万磁王大庭广众下说过那么多引起战争的话之后。

况且，即使Peter长得很像他父亲年轻的时候，他也不会成为Eric。绝对、永远不会。

情况一直在变好，在这个小家庭里。那些活力又逐渐回来了。这么多年来一切都在向好的方向发展。直到，当然，直到Peter准备动身去救Nina。即使在Magda心里认为，那个小女孩和他们家一点点关系都没有。

 

你说过会保护好自己的，哪怕前途未卜荆棘遍布，也不会受伤；

你说过你会回来，不管变成什么样，不管时间多长；

你说过会回家的，无论山长水远路茫茫；

Lies.

骗子。

 

（下一更终于要回到主剧情啦！！！！！开心）


	18. Chapter 18

第三章：love me and leave me to die

 

在早晨大概六点的时候，外面传来了一声爆炸般的巨响。Magda瞬间警觉地醒来，之后用最快的速度冲到了前门。Aly也醒来跑下楼，赤裸的脚丫重重地踏在楼板上。她的母亲双手颤抖，甚至没办法将钥匙对准锁孔。

“Mom!”

“Aly，快来把门打开！”Magda近乎奔溃地朝她喊道。泪水已经在母亲的眼眶里打转，哦天啊她为他日日夜夜祈祷，这个不省心的孩子，现在他终于回来了，在那些乱七八糟的战斗和训练之后---管他是什么呢！

 

Aly迅速跑向母亲接过了钥匙，那些炸响声没有停，甚至在这短短的一秒钟内变得更响了。这对这两个惊慌的女人来说完全没有帮助，Aly被吓得手一抖，钥匙掉在地上。“等一下！”她转头向母亲叫道。她自己也被吓得快哭出来了。哥哥每天要面对的就是这样的战斗吗？他在门外吗？他受伤了吗？但是谢天谢地他终于回来了——

 

几分钟后，锁开了。门猛地摇晃一下，打开了。Aly和Magda不由得退后一步。一个瘦瘦高高的男人走了进来，身后跟着一个小小的身影。冬日的晨曦洒在他暗棕色的头发上，他红宝石般的眼睛眨了眨，看向了Magda。

" Maximoff夫人。"

他低低地唤了一声，声音有些沙哑，那大提琴一样的嗓音破碎开来，勉强压下的悲痛一览无余。Aly似乎预感到了什么，睁大了眼睛，她想立马冲出这个房间，但是她控制住了自己的双腿。Magda还呆在原地，震惊地发愣。

“这是……这是Nina。”Remy觉得自己的喉咙有些干涩。

马克西莫夫夫人的神色让他心里更疼了。

“我的儿子在哪里？”Magda好像终于找回了意识。

"Mrs Maxi—"

“我他妈问你我！的！儿！子！在！哪！里！”

Magda飞速地冲过去揪住了Remy的领子，在场的人甚至都没有看清她的动作。Remy看着这个怒发冲冠踮起脚来揪住他的领子的女人，不禁怀疑是不是真的是万磁王的变种X基因才让他的儿子得到超凡脱俗的速度。

“他……他还在工厂。”牌皇在Magda恶狠狠的瞪视下艰难的开口。觉得领子上的手霎时间收紧了几分。

 

Magda只花了半秒钟就明白过来了一切，她气得浑身发抖，一巴掌狠狠抡在牌皇右脸上。Remy甚至躲都没躲一下，也没还手。Nina明澈的眼睛怯生生地看着这场混乱，她对前因后果一无所知。Magda正在朝Remy咆哮，嗓音尖锐而残破；Aly后退一步深呼吸一下，之后赶紧拿出手机开始拨号，嘴里语速飞快地说着什么---从她偶尔漏出的几个充斥着挫败感和咒骂的单词来看，她大概不是在自言自语。

 

Remy站在那里承受着Magda的尖声咒骂和拳打脚踢，如果可以，他甚至希望Magda再用力一点再让他疼一点，那样也许他会好受一些。事实证明这完全没用，Magda泪流满面地咆哮只是让他心里更疼痛了，几乎喘不过气来，因为他知道，这一切都是他的错。

 

Peter是为了他冲回来的。

他那时为此欣喜不已，但是现在只希望Peter根本不在乎自己，丢下他一走了之。

如果他没有冲回来……

如果他就这么坐上车走了……

Peter就不用留下来为他们拖延时间。

他可以站在自己现在站的地方---家，可以依旧灿烂地笑着恶作剧，可以和Nina好好说说话，可以平平安安地坐在沙发上，和母亲与姐姐妹妹分享一路上的经历。

这真是太讽刺了。万磁王从来都不是一个幸运的男人，当他找回一个孩子的时候，他失去了另一个---尽管他还不知道Peter的身份。

哦，对，万磁王甚至还不知道。

这简直太可笑了。

 

回到主剧情的意思就是要，开，始，虐，了，啊~

牌皇被丈母娘打脸，牌牌很愧疚，牌牌很委屈，牌牌不还手......

第一次见家长的第一印象非常、非常糟糕。


	19. Chapter 19

第三章：love me and leave me to die

 

这真是太讽刺了。万磁王从来都不是一个幸运的男人，当他找回一个孩子的时候，他失去了另一个---尽管他还不知道Peter的身份。

对哦，万磁王甚至还不知道。

这简直太可笑了。

 

“Aly，打电话给你姐姐！”

“好的我在——”

“Aly，看在该死的上帝的份上，快打电话给你姐姐！！！”

“妈妈我已经在打了！”  
“你这个混账！为什么所有人——你们所有人都成功逃了出来，除了我儿子？！”

“妈妈姐姐不接电话！”

“靠她当然他妈的不会接！现在是早上六点！继续打！！！”

“你们就把他丢在那里？！为什么是我儿子？为什么——为什么要是Peter！！！”

“但是妈妈！姐姐她——”

 

这些对Nina来说已经太多了。Nina慢慢地回过神来。她皱着小脸将手掌紧紧捂在耳朵上，企图将那些尖叫和争吵隔绝在外。Remy走回她身边确保这个刚刚从地狱里逃出来的小女孩不会夺路而逃。他知道她吓坏了，他知道她完全不明白发生了什么，他知道对她来说，所有人、以及所有发生在她身边的事情都是完完全全陌生的。

Remy温柔地握住Nina的手，看着那双褐色的眼睛他想起了另一双灵动的眸子。天杀的，这是Peter托付给他的最后一件事情，如果他连这个承诺都没有好好做到的话他宁愿下地狱。

或者，只要那个孩子可以回来，换成他牌皇去下地狱也没什么，反正他恶事做尽。

但是这个孩子是Peter拜托他的事，他必须……带她回家。

 

所以他坚定地站在门口一动不动接受着Magda的怒火。随着一张黑桃J的炸响，整个屋子陷入了寂静。

“我真的…真的非常抱歉。为所有发生的一切。”

牌皇痛苦地闭上眼睛。临别时的那个笑容还倒映在他的视网膜里，像是战火都成了背景，那个银发少年微笑着看着他，瞳孔里映出自己的影子。“Gambit，我能请你将我妹妹带回家吗？”

他第一次叫他Gambit。

Magda猛吸一口气。

“‘我很抱歉’？这天杀的就是你他妈的想说的一切？‘我很抱歉？’啊？”

“Mom——”

“你就这么把我儿子拐跑了去参加你编造的那个——愚蠢的计划？为了这个——这个小女孩儿？鬼知道她有什么能力呢！和我们有什么关系？为什么要让我的儿子去——”

“这是Peter的决定。我觉得他有权利知道这一切——”

“闭嘴我他妈的才不在乎！”Magda情绪激动地挥舞着双手。

“她是他的妹妹！是他的家人！”牌皇话一出口就知道自己说错了话，他在做什么？在失去了Peter的整个家庭面前，在爱他的妹妹、母亲面前告诉他们，Peter是为了另外一个“家人”选择踏上危险丛生的旅程？

果然，这刺激到了Magda。

“这一切——这一切彻头彻尾的就是个错误！我就不该让他走！”

“Peter有权利做他想做的任何事……”牌皇有点儿虚弱地开口，随即被迅速打断。

“我就不该让他走！！！我该给地下室上三把锁！！！让他哪里也去不了——”

“但是你看看事情现在变成了什么样子！”Magda尖叫道，remy不由得握紧了Nina的手。“你到底为什么要插手这件事！你干什么这么关心我们家庭的事情！”

哦，golish。看着面前的妇女歇斯底里的扭曲面容上泪痕遍布，remy想起了那个少年问过他同样的问题。

 

那时是凌晨两点。银色头发的少年跷着二郎腿坐在沙发上，端着一碗麦片偷吃得光明正大。他目瞪口呆地看着自己撞破玻璃摔在地上眼睛还泛着控制纸牌爆炸的红光，他记得他那句“你为什么这么关心我家这档子破事？”

而他回答：“我当然不关心。我只关心你。”

 

操蛋的，可是站在这里，这个满是Peter生活气息的地方，他现在也有点儿想锤死自己并把那个少年锁在地下室再加三把锁了。

 

还是在小天使家里的剧情。。。


	20. Chapter 20

第三章：love me and leave me to die

 

那时是凌晨两点。银色头发的少年跷着二郎腿坐在沙发上，端着一碗麦片偷吃得光明正大。他目瞪口呆地看着自己撞破玻璃摔在地上眼睛还泛着控制纸牌爆炸的红光，他记得他那句“你为什么这么关心我家这档子破事？”

而他回答：“我当然不关心。我只关心你。”

操蛋的，可是站在这里，这个满是Peter生活气息的地方，他现在也有点儿想锤死自己并把那个少年锁在地下室再加三把锁了。

 

“说啊！你有何居心来管我们家的这堆……”

“我只是……我可能欠万磁王一个人情吧。”牌皇选了最实话实说的理由，这也确实是一切的开始，甚至没有这个理由，他都不会认识并关注Peter。

 

Magda嗤笑一声。接下来几分钟整个屋子都陷入了死寂，Magda似乎强行让自己进入了一种诡异的冷静。她深呼吸，数到10，之后那只攥紧牌皇衣领的手慢慢松开了，她从门边退开几步让出了路。

Remy长长地松了一口气。他带着谢意向Magda点点头，向屋子里踏了一步。Nina低垂着头小步地跟着，小手紧紧地抓住remy的风衣下摆。Aly不知道跑到哪里去了。Magda在他们身后关上了门，转身凝视着这一高一矮的两人。Nina抬起头扫过屋子，怯生生地躲到remy身后去了。

“唉……至少你足够诚实，回来向我说了真话，huh？”Magda苦笑道，抬起手擦拭去流淌出的眼泪。“我们可以想想下一步要——”

 

Aly突然从起居室门口气喘吁吁地冲出来打断了门厅里几个人的对话，这个少女急促地喘着气，她刚刚简直是从楼梯上飞下来的。Aly一只手在胸前紧紧地握着手机，牌皇放松了神经后发现她好像只穿着睡衣，于是有点儿不自在地移开视线安慰Nina。

 

“Wanda在路上了，妈妈！”

“请问她是——？”

“她要去哪里，aly?”

“她要去救Peter。”

Magda呆住了，有点儿艰难地咽下一口口水，点了点头。

“好……好吧，那么Aly，上楼收拾你的东西。”

“妈妈，我们要到哪里去？”

“New York。”

 

Remy捕捉到了这个消息，他很明白她们即将要做什么了。他拍拍Nina的头，示意她放开他的风衣下摆。小Nina晃着栗子色的小脑袋想抓住他，但是那双枯瘦的小手被Magda温柔地抓住了。Magda蹲下身子，凝视着这孩子浅褐色的瞳孔——Jesus，这孩子遭受了什么？她太瘦了。

时间很久远了，再加上Magda自己刻意努力地想遗忘，现在她甚至不确定Eric的眼睛是什么颜色的了——不过不会是这个孩子一样的浅褐色，她敢保证。

 

“我们要去找你爸爸了。”

"Papa?"

"对，你的爸爸。"

去Wanda学校的四个小时显得无比的漫长。Maximoff家的车紧紧地跟着前面疾驰的皮卡。Magda开着车，Aly擦着家里带出来的所有霰弹枪；Nina坐在后座眼睛凝视着窗外，纯净的眼神落在乌黑的柏油高速路上。晨曦慢慢透过了灰色的天空，在墨灰色的云朵里砸出一个个小孔，打在车里的浮尘上，倒映在Nina懵懵懂懂的瞳孔里。

 

太多的钢筋混凝土了……

没有树，没有森林，更没有什么动物——Nina感到有点儿沮丧。但是即将看见爸爸的想法给了这个孩子一点儿希望。

不知为何，她脑子里挥之不去那个银色头发的大哥哥，那些记忆模模糊糊散成碎片，在她还没有缓过神来前就消匿无踪。她撑着头努力地回想细节，想得小脑瓜都有点儿疼——她的身体还没有从那些阴影里完全走出来，连带她的精神也是。

 

她记得那个大哥哥银白色的柔软发丝，防风镜上粘着一点儿血迹，汗水顺着鬓角流到下颌；

她记得他琥珀色的眼眸，闪着少年特有的调皮，却意外地沉稳，告诉她一切都没事了；

她记得抱着她的那双手，紧紧地，而又温柔，带着小心翼翼，像是……像是她的父亲；

他说话的语速太快而且不是波兰语，那时头昏昏沉沉的她没有听明白任何一个字，但是她莫名其妙地相信，自己可以放心地将性命交给这个搂紧了她的大哥哥，而且他绝对不会放弃她。


	21. Chapter 21

第三章：love me and leave me to die

 

车上。

“emmmmmm……你知道自己的父亲是谁吗？”

Aly有点儿好奇而忐忑地问Nina，手里一刻不停地擦着枪。她的波兰语磕磕巴巴的，但是至少她妈妈教过她一点儿。Aly从后视镜里望向后座上的小女孩。

 

"Henryk."

“你知道他做过些什么事情吗？”

“他是我爸爸……我不知道别的了……”Nina的声音慢慢低下去，她真的不知道自己的父亲是做什么的。这样他们会不会找不到自己的父亲呢？她有点儿担忧。

“Aly.”Magda咳嗽一声。“Stop。”

“呃，我就是问问嘛……”Aly耸耸肩。“真没有没别的意思。”

“你会让她感到不舒服的。”

“她已经是了，妈妈。我们这帮人她一个也不认识，她心里说不定以为我们是人贩子要把她卖到……”

“hey，Aly，我们才不是呢。”Magda左打方向盘连超四辆车，同时不满地瞥了Aly一眼。

“但是妈妈，我知道你心里巴不得这么做呢……把她丢在哪里或者是怎么样。”

“别傻了，你难道希望你哥哥的一切努力都白费吗？”Magda眼里透出严厉的神色。

这让Aly瞬间闭了嘴。

“不。”半晌她才又开了口。

“那就好好和她说话。”Magda转过头去看着路面情况，紧紧跟着前方的大卡车。

 

尽管她表面上看起来坚强冷静，但是Magda的心绪其实早已混乱成一团乱麻，解不开的千头万绪，理不清的丝丝缕缕缠绕着她的心脏，拉扯得生疼。

紧握着方向盘的十指用力得令人吃惊，在皮革上划出一道白痕。可她要怎么冷静下来，在知道自己的儿子离自己山长水远之时？在知道他孤零零一人而且命运未卜之时？上帝知道他们——那帮实验室疯子——会对她的儿子做什么！

而且最让她慌乱无措的是，她现在正在去见她前夫的路上——可能也不算前夫，毕竟多年以前，她发现他是变种人时就惊慌失措地逃离了他，那时她甚至连自己怀孕了都不知道，更别提和他结婚了。

 

她要带着这个她亲生儿子冒死救出来的、他前夫的、所有人都以为早就死了的女孩儿去找自己的前夫。

God damn it.

 

还好，值得庆幸的是，Wanda已经出发去找Peter了。这至少给Magda的心脏带来了一点儿慰藉，毕竟Magda知道她现在没办法对付这件事。她只能时时刻刻交叉手指向上帝祈祷Wanda不会再陷入困境被抓住——Magda不觉得自己能活着承受一连失去两个孩子的打击。

 

即使他们姐弟两个总是让人发怒、干架、弄穿天花板、飞快地说话、四处小偷小摸……他们也依旧是她的孩子。

她的让人操心的、吵吵闹闹的、同时也是世界上最可爱的两个小混蛋。

哪怕只是想到他们中的任何一个会受一点点的伤害，悲恸就宛若潮水一般将她湮没，压垮她的每一节脊柱，抽走四肢百骸里的一切力量，拖入没顶的绝望深渊。

 

“.…..我们快到了吗？”

 

几个小时后，Aly打破了车厢里难耐的沉默。

车厢里没人回答，她知道他们正在接近目的地——从路两边的景致就可以明白——弯弯曲曲的道路和隐隐约约看见的被森林环抱的像是古堡一样的建筑。好吧她只是想打破车厢里诡异的氛围，显而易见，失败了。

 

长达四小时的车程、一路只有呼吸的声音单调地伴奏可真不是一个理想的周六早上。

更糟糕的是，这样长时间的沉默让她开始胡思乱想哥哥可能将要面对的一切，无数可怕的、骇人听闻的、令人担忧的念头开始生长，占据了她的脑海。而且她绝望地明白，这些念头和哥哥将要面对的一切甚至每天面对的日常的一切比起来完全不在一个量级上——天知道X战警每天会面对什么样的困境呢。更何况那群实验室疯子完全不在乎哥哥的死活。看看他们对Nina做了什么。

 

她现在大概明白一点Peter的感受了。

无力，无奈，无措。什么都做不了。

等待着，等待着时机，却只能踏出一步。

奔跑，却总是来不及。

 

“我们到了。”

Magda的话音砸断了Aly的思绪。车停了。Aly快速打开车门跳下车跑向他们右边正在停车的大卡车，她想和那些变种人们谈谈。Remy没拦着她，他明白这女孩现在的感受，她一定急着想知道哥哥去了哪里做了什么将要面对什么。

 

所有人都沉默着看向这个跑过来的女孩儿，他们真的不知道要说什么好。

那个人现在不在这里，那个来去如风的人、那个多动症一样到处上蹿下跳嘴里一刻不停跑火车的速跑者缺席了，也许是因为他总是那个让车厢里充满了声音的人，所以当他缺席时孤单与寂静腐蚀了每个人的心脏与唇瓣。让他们陷入永夜一般的沉默。

 

Magda知道Aly现在不想处理Nina的事情，不过Magda可不是这样想。除了怒火以外，她母亲的本性对这个小女孩有着母性的同情。不管救援她的代价是什么，她也没办法再将那些怪在这个孩子头上。凌晨六点对她的一通咆哮已经足够了。

 

整个学校奇怪地安静，考虑到现在已经是周六上午十点了。Magda不知道是因为缺少学生——从卡车上下来的一部分人应该是这儿的学生——还是因为Magda自己的焦虑使得她听不见别的声音，鼓膜里一下下敲进的只有自己一步步踏在路上的脚步声，走向著名的泽维尔天才学校的大门。

 

一到达，Remy就带领着别的变种人们走了秘密通道进入了。Magda觉得自己和女儿这样的普通人可能最好还是从正门进去——那个秘密通道可能有只有变种人才能通过的机关，何况反正正门也没有人拦着她们。Aly慢慢挪到Magda身边。Nina依旧沉默着，但是她四处漂移的眼神显示出她的心思完全不在那座建筑上面——她的目光穿透了森林，向上挪移，对几只掠过她们头顶的鸟儿眨了眨眼。

 

Magda站在门口，无意识地想起了很多事。

过去，将来。

前世，今生。

之后她抬起手，敲响了泽维尔天才学校的大门。

 

众人出发去找教授~


	22. Chapter 22

第三章：love me and leave me to die

 

这章怎么写出了一点儿查银的味道......

反正这文章本来设定就是快银小天使是学校的开心果、家里的小宝贝，大家都很喜欢他很关心他的啦~

 

Magda站在门口，无意识地想起了很多事。

过去，将来。

前世，今生。

之后她抬起手，敲响了泽维尔天才学校的大门。

 

屋子里，X教授半是焦虑半是无奈地等着。他一夜没睡等着他这帮满世界闯祸的学生回家。对，这是他们的“家”，即使每几年就要被拆一次房子，但是这里会竭尽全力为所有的变种人孩子们撑起一片天，一个庇护所——他仍旧喜欢称呼他们为“孩子们”，即使他们中的许多人早已成年。

 

上午的阳光透过窗棂打在X教授左手腕上。他一夜没睡的神经在额角突突地跳动。

 

他知道Remy曾经凌晨跑去Peter的房间——哪怕没有脑人的能力他也很难不注意到，Remy冲进去的时候撞碎了整块玻璃。鉴于以前无意间“听”到的一些Remy的脑内马赛克，X教授没去管什么闲事。

 

事实上，他也很少去管这些青少年们晚上串门甚至出校门的事情，孩子们总要有自己的小秘密的不是吗？更何况，这些晚上的小打小闹很有可能是Eric或者Raven领头的，从以往这两个人搞事情的能力来看，Charles准备除非做出危害全人类的事情否则不去插手。

 

但是，之后，X教授发现他开始自己接任务，半夜出学校不知道去哪里找谁，整天神神秘秘地不知道在筹划什么事情。本着尊重青少年隐私的原则X教授好不容易才控制住自己没有脑他，但是这足够Charles担心到死了。Remy本来就是个离经叛道的人——当然，学校里有很多叛逆期的熊孩子，但是Remy的那种对一切规矩无所谓的态度让他的“离经叛道”显得登峰造极。所幸他从不过于极端。

 

Charles从不想给他的学生太多束缚，这是他和Eric之间不用言明的共识。这些未来的战士可以自己选择他们人生的道路——不管是Charles那样怀抱希望或者是像Eric那样持激进观点。

但是，“太多束缚”和“看着他们作死”是两码子事，X教授依旧觉得自己有责任也有资格至少确定他们的人身安全。这也是为什么Charles开始担忧Eric对孩子们的影响——这影响太大了。

上一次Charles得知的Remy接下了Eric的任务大概是在三个月前。这不是因为Remy有偏向Eric一方的可能性，事实上，他早就是个在两派间摇摆不定的人了。真正的原因大概是他是一个喜欢冒险和危机的人——golish，他简直和Peter为了成就感而去五角大楼劫狱一样，对冒险、对肾上腺素有着骨子里的渴望。

Charles常常担心他自找的冒险会带来他自己也控制不了的后果——他可能会死的！Charles见过这种追求刺激的人如何被自己的肾上腺素作死——他可不希望这一切在自己的学生上重蹈覆辙。

 

当这一堆人偷偷摸摸地穿过秘密通道打开后门时，看见的是背对着出口的X教授转过了身，严厉的目光在他们脸上扫视了一圈。看见他们满面愧疚地低下头去，他就知道一定有什么事情发生了——Charles不用读心就能发现，那个总是在人群中心的孩子，那个总是嘴里叽叽喳喳跑火车给大家带来欢笑的孩子，那个银白色头发，明明身世经历都复杂痛苦到让人发疯却一直乐观地大笑着的孩子，不见了。

 

而且可能再也不会回来。Charles心下一沉。

 

“Peter去哪里了？”

 

他尽量冷静地询问出口，他不想使用能力搜索他们的脑子寻找那个孩子的下落，可是脑子里还有一个声音咆哮着让他去看、去看这些人所做的一切。他很多年都没有这样擅自翻看别人记忆的念头。还好，他控制住了自己。

 

“.…..教授，我们……我们得告诉你一些事情……”

 

牌皇转开了视线，他觉得开口都是一种酷刑，他不想再回忆那个场景了，那些硝烟，那些爆炸，那些涌上来的人潮，和那个没心没肺地朝自己笑起来的银白色头发少年。漫天的火光下少年的身影显得那样渺小，可是他看起来无所畏惧，那样坦然而坚强。

 

他第一次叫自己Gambit。

 

在自己想冲下车但是被Bobby打晕之前，看见的就是他转过了身，化成一道银白色的闪电。

 

渐行渐远。

 

译者内心戏：Remy他在两派间摇摆不定，既是X学校兼职老师又跑去和兄弟会出任务就是为了同时讨好老丈人和丈母娘啊！！！教授你不用想那么多！！！(╯‵□′)╯︵┻━┻


	23. Chapter 23

在自己想冲下车但是被Bobby打晕之前，看见的就是他转过了身，化成一道银白色的闪电。  
渐行渐远。  
“你们所有人都去干什么了？”X教授的话音打断了他的回忆。  
“您就不能直接读我们的记忆吗？” Anna Marie沙哑着声音说，几乎要落下泪来。“这样还会简单一点呢！”  
“对，当然简单。但是我不想强迫你们的意志。”  
“你不是总是在看我们做什么嘛。”一直带头捣乱的金发少年John Allerdyce小声嘟囔了一下。不过没人理他。  
“教授。”Remy走出了人群，抬手挥了挥阻止大家的话题越跑越偏滑到 “教授是不是常常看我们干什么”上。“有些事——嗯，确切的说是有几个人——可能需要您见一见。”  
“到底发生了什么，Remy？”  
Remy没有说话，这太痛苦了，他的脑海里还回荡着那声“Gambit”。他清理一下思绪，走上前一步抓住Charles的手臂将他的手掌贴在自己的前额上。  
Charles眼前闪过无数画面。  
他看见了。  
看见了一切。  
从那扇凌晨两点坏掉的窗子到那辆穿过森林的大卡车；从那场七零八落的战斗到Peter最后的抉择；从Nina到今天清晨在maximoff家发生的一切。  
“Oh God”Charles为Remy惹出的这摊子事震惊到几乎说不出话来。“Remy，赶紧去叫Hank，now！！！”  
“Yes prof”Remy落荒而逃。  
“还有你们其他人，赶紧上床去睡觉！好好休息！”  
“那你呢，教授？”有人担忧地看向为了等他们回来同样是一夜没睡觉的Charles。  
“我们有几位客人。”

与此同时，在那座隐蔽的工厂的北角，无数守卫推推揉揉把Peter押过来摁在墙上，捆在四肢上的锁链让速跑者无法快速运动，还有一根粗长的坚固锁链圈在他苍白纤细的脖子上。Peter不舒服地晃晃头，脖颈上的项圈捆得太紧了，随即他就被不知道什么人在腹部踹了一脚，肋骨疼得发麻。他试过用快速震动把锁链挣脱开，但是还没有断他就被人一掌劈在后颈昏了过去——几分钟后他被疼醒，发现自己被拖在地上拖行，脖子勒得快窒息，那帮暴徒像拉纤一样拉着锁链的另一头。他当即跳起来表示自己能走，唉，好歹那样背上的伤口不那么疼。  
他们把锁链嵌进墙里的凹槽后还不忘给他身上招呼几下再走，在锁链的钳制下Peter没办法闪开所有攻击，不过他还是设法躲过了几下。随即他发现那些打到身后墙上的拳脚只会让他们暴怒顺便再给他一顿揍，他就连躲开的念头都放弃了。  
鲜血浸满了Peter最喜欢的银白色皮夹克，在瓷砖上蜿蜒曲折化成不规则的图案。银白色的发丝被暗红的血液糊住了，鲜血顺着少年的前额淌下来流了满脸。  
好疼啊。  
他尽量睁开眼，目力所及却是一片血色，只有几个影影绰绰的人影在晃动。

Damn it.  
这难道就是Scott每天看见的东西的样子。  
他头痛得很，但是思绪不由自主地飘到了X学校的一切。他不能昏过去，他可是X战警，想想如果小队长在这里他会怎么做？他该——  
Kurt祷告的时候虔诚而严肃地说过“感受你自己的存在，Peter。”  
他妈的老子宁愿感受不到，现在他能感受到身上每一块肌肉的存在，每一寸躯体都在叫嚣着疼痛和毁坏，没顶的尖锐疼痛压在他每一根神经上，顺着神经末梢直达大脑，一波一波绵绵不绝，在疼昏过去的瞬间又被下一波疼醒，鞭打着他的中枢。  
他瘫坐在墙边，不自主地前倾剧烈咳嗽起来，鲜红的血液从指缝间溢出，绽放在地板上，绚烂得像千欢中元节插在房间里的曼珠沙华（她还送了他一枝，他插在瓶子里）。喉咙口的甜腥挥之不去，随着他剧烈的咳嗽和摇晃锁链的动作，整个房间里都腾起了一阵血腥气。  
他不知道在这间实验室里威廉史崔克上校杀死了多少变种人，他可能是下一个。  
血泊里踏进了一双黑色皮鞋。  
实验服——Peter先前就心里这么称呼他，现在也这么叫，因为他对他的真名完全没兴趣——站在他面前，眼镜后面的双目带着一种优哉游哉的玩味。他上下扫视打量着Peter的惨状，似乎是对他无助的样子娱乐到了。  
“well，well，看看这是谁在这儿？”实验服低声嗤笑着俯视着他。“就连风也会被抓住啊。”Peter向他冷笑了一下——bad idea，他嘴角有点儿抽痛起来。但是他这样虚弱的反抗似乎让面前的人对他更感兴趣了。他狞笑着抓起那根连着Peter颈间项圈的锁链，将少年提起来摔在墙上。  
“你叫什么，boy？”  
“Seth Wosmer。”  
Peter向他假笑了一下，带着十足十的恶意和嘲讽。  
“有趣。”  
实验服冷哼一声，转身按下了一个按钮。颈间的项圈传来一阵蛰痛，随即像通电一样传遍了他的全身，在他每一条神经上面狠狠碾过撕碎他脑海里的一切。这是什么生化药物吗还是高压电击——他没心思想什么了，疼痛占据了他的每一寸脑海。  
整整一分钟。  
他肯定惨叫得比恩·沙巴·努尔打断他的腿时响多了（毕竟被打断腿只是几秒钟的事），当然这次的疼痛也比那一次更甚。他猛摇着头防御性地想赶走在大脑里肆虐的痛觉，他痉挛着，颤抖着，但是后果只是让遍布全身的伤口迸裂开来，被摩擦地一片血肉模糊。  
那一分钟停下来后Peter低垂着头咳出几口血沫，他全身的肌肉抽搐着、颤抖着，无力地挂在捆着他的锁链上。Peter大口大口地喘息着，他刚刚几乎窒息了。  
“我可从来不耐烦追寻答案，boy~”实验服拎着锁链把少年拖到自己面前手指一根根地掐上Peter鲜血淋漓的脖颈。他满意地俯视着面前已经无力反抗的少年——他的状况惨得不能再惨了，不过或许他比上一个丢掉的实验品更坚韧——反正他总有兴趣试验变种人的身体素质极限。“所以你最好别挑战我的耐心，boy~”掐在纤细的脖颈上的手慢慢加大了力道，恶质地上扬的尾音透出一种轻蔑的嗜血。  
“你…..不是早就……早就知道我的名字？”少年的脸色渐渐通红，他又慢慢松开了颈间的钳制。“何必多此一问！”  
“well，well。”他松开手，看着那个孩子摔在地上，倒在他自己的血泊里。他居高临下地看着Peter努力地尝试用手肘支撑起身体，脸上露出了狰狞的笑意，像猎人看见被铺兽夹夹断腿的小兽。实验服带着惋惜的神色摇着头，仿佛在叹息没有人理解他的恶趣味。“当然了，不过……那样又有什么意思呢？”  
他眼里透出兴奋的光，转身再次摁下了按钮。


	24. Chapter 24

第四章：slightly broken's just what i need

唔。  
Peter再一次醒过来。  
眼前的一切都朦朦胧胧的，像是覆盖着一层薄雾。  
不知道是过了多久，不记得是第几次醒过来。  
有许多针尖穿透了他的脖颈，尖锐的触感顺着敏感的颈部神经末梢汇聚到脑部。整个头像是要爆炸开来一样剧痛，他没办法想事情没办法集中精神，甚至没办法看清楚面前的一切，没办法听清楚身边仪器的电流声响。  
微小而持续的电流带起皮肤的颤栗，冰冷的血清顺着项圈上的十几根针管流进他的血管，持续性地削弱着他的能力。  
无数穿着实验服的人影在Peter眼前飘来飘去，像是一个个白色的幽灵。他们不间断地在仪器和他躺着的窗前来来去去，施行着他们的暴行——大概又是个以带给变种人死亡为目的的恶心实验吧，fuck off。  
仪器单调地滴滴滴响着。  
贯穿了Peter再一次的短暂昏迷里那个残破的梦境。  
魔形女笑着教他擒拿手，滴滴滴滴滴滴滴……  
万磁王在空中转头冷冷地看着他，滴滴滴滴滴滴滴……  
Nina在他怀中颤抖，滴滴滴滴滴滴滴……  
牌皇如鸽血红的眼睛愉快地眨了眨，递过来一盒twinkies，滴滴滴滴滴滴滴……  
像是昭示着那些生命中仅有的美好的倒计时炸弹，肆意地嘲笑着他与那些已得到的温暖和未完成的遗憾一刀两断，再无相见之日。  
他们只是听从上头的命令而已，当然——Peter、谛听过Charles教授教诲的那部分Peter心里清楚地知道这一点。  
但是那只说明他们和命令他们的那些人一样心狠手辣坏心透顶。  
Peter感到血液在自己血管里汩汩流动，但是——Peter现在可以确定自己和万磁王的血脉了——但是他血脉里的那部分冲动和愤怒让他根本不想去管那些人究竟是什么人。重点是，他们在他身上施加万般痛苦，将他推下深渊。等他出去了——如果他还能出去的话——他一定要把他们全部杀光。  
极度的痛楚过后是麻木，奇怪，那些纷纷乱乱的脚步声像是消失了，Peter只听得见自己的心跳声，及其吃力地在胸腔里跳动。  
一下。  
他数着秒，1234……  
又一下。  
快点昏过去吧，Peter像是数绵羊一样点着自己的心跳声。他一点儿也不想看见这一切。或许等自己数不出下一次心跳了，这一切就都结束了。  
Wait，hold on。  
Peter努力睁开了眼睛，他不能这样，他得保持理智。这帮子畜生当然都是疯子——虽然他自己在某种意义上来说也三观扭曲——但是这帮人想要的不就是自己现在这样子吗？失去斗志、想着昏过去、或者死掉来逃避一切、在折磨下精神崩溃，变成屈从于他们的游戏规则的棋子，变成一个被随意洗脑之后强加上各种不存在的记忆的提线木偶。  
哪怕是在地狱里，我也不要变成一件人性武器，将能力用在恶行上。  
只有我自己才能决定用我的能力做什么！  
世界可以毁灭或者重启，这些人可以死去或者活着，但是他得做自己所能做的一切来保持清醒。  
他永远不会忘记自己是谁。  
这是他妈妈教他的。  
他记得他拥抱着小妹妹Aly：“我会回家——”  
现在他唯一要做的就是在痛楚中将那个破碎的Peter拼回来，站稳，挺胸抬头，看看还有什么敢来试图让他失去理智——  
“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH！！！！！！！！”  
尖锐的惨叫声随着另一波电击流进四肢百骸而划破了空气。他的躯体无助地抽搐着，撞在捆束着他的锁链上。那个丑陋的实验服抱着手臂，隔着玻璃愉悦地笑着，看着他痛苦的样子。亮色的鲜血从少年微张的唇瓣里流淌出来，狰狞的血迹顺着下颌骨爬上被插着十数根针管的纤细颈部，划过锁骨，在病号服上晕开一大片血渍。他像个坏掉的布娃娃一样，躺在病床上剧烈地喘息着——他几乎要窒息了。  
模模糊糊的声音撞进鼓膜，混成嗡嗡嗡的杂音。他像是在水里泡着一样听不清楚一切声响。那个老头子在他边上喋喋不休，骄傲地炫耀着他在变种人事业上的所有研究。虽然Peter的精神状态已经没办法支撑着让他听明白那个人说的每一个单词，但是他音调里的残忍的意味不禁让Peter微微颤抖起来——自从被俘虏以来这是他第一次感到恐惧。  
自然了，天启的确很恐怖，而且那个不知所谓的“变种人祖宗”打断了他的腿。但是至少Peter有勇气去面对那个蓝皮大个子。他还有自己的能力，他还有想要为这个操蛋的世界做些什么的愿望，他还有为像他一样的同胞战斗的决心。对于天启，他倒是没怎么恐惧过（不然也不至于胖揍他揍得那么顺畅），甚至有时候他还会感到有点儿遗憾和亲近——天启当然是为变种人着想的，就是太激进了点儿嘛。  
可这个屋子里的人不是啊。  
他们只是普普通通的人类。  
带着对变种人的切骨仇恨。  
至少那恨意足够他们将无数无辜的可怜变种人拖上刑台丢下地狱，让他们生不如死。  
他们做了什么？  
他们做错了什么。  
我做了什么。  
我做错了什么？  
我们只是不一样。  
我……只是，不一样。  
Peter不惧天启因为他的能力，而现在，他开始恐惧这些人却恰恰是因为他们没有能力。  
变种人——不管有什么逆天的能力他都不觉得可怕。可是普通人不一样。他们没有能力，没有天赋；他们没有理由去攻击变种人，没有理由去仇恨那些无辜的人，没有理由去草菅人命；可他们现在就是在这样做——将酷刑施加于变种人身上，疯狂地排斥异己。这个群体的疯狂完全超出任何人的任何想象。人们总是对未知恐惧，对异己厌恶，对“不同”歧视。  
他未曾畏惧任何变种人疯子。  
甚至也未曾畏惧过死亡。  
但是普通人的疯狂让他的心里生出了“恐惧”的影子。  
难怪他的父亲会这么仇恨他们。  
但是他的母亲是不一样的，Peter爱她。还有小妹妹Aly，他生命中仅有的美好的色彩，最明亮的光。所以让死亡先靠边站吧，他才不会让这帮普通人类疯子吓倒自己，因为他还有着希望与爱——professor说的“hope”——他明白在普通人类里也有美好的心灵所在。  
而且最最重要的是，他可是万磁王的儿子啊！不管他父亲知道还是不知道。  
他才不会让自己身体里一半的血脉蒙羞。在这帮丧尽天良的疯子面前，在至黑至深的人性阴暗面面前。  
他们才不配让自己屈服。  
他们不配。


	25. Chapter 25

“今日第三次实验，准备记录。”

实验服回头对边上的助手们说，语气平板机械而不带一丝起伏。但他脸上的神情是与语气完全不符的亢奋，他咧开一个兴奋而疯狂的笑容，惨白的牙齿在无影灯下闪着光芒，看上去就像Peter小时候的图画书《爱丽丝梦游仙境》里的那只柴郡猫。

但是柴郡猫比他可爱一百万倍，Peter在心里默默吐槽。而且论起笑得露出牙齿这件事，你在我爸爸面前完全就是个渣渣。（此处应有【法式鲨笑.jpg】）

实验服转身走近他的俘虏，得意地抬起手拍拍银发少年的脸颊，Peter感到他指尖上的硬茧重重地擦过他嘴角的撕裂伤，不用想也知道这混账一定是故意的。Peter厌恶地拧紧了眉毛，调动全身的力气猛地弹起上半身朝他脸上啐了一口。那效果比他自己想得还要惊悚很多，他早该想到唇齿间的血腥气的来源。深红色的血液从实验服的前额缓缓流淌下来滑到他尖尖的鹰钩鼻上。完全没有Peter想象中的那么有气势，看起来更像是他痉挛着弹起来一口血喷在了实验服脸上。

Fuck off……Peter郁闷地想挠墙。

不过很明显，虽然效果看起来非常惨烈，但是实验服完全明白Peter真正想要做的是什么。

“哎哟，哎哟，还是这么硬骨头啊。”他假模假样地叹了一口气，像是面对一个淘气的小孩子一样惋惜地摇了摇头，同时手上毫不留情地狠狠扇了Peter一巴掌。Peter眼冒金星，鼓膜里瞬间震动起连绵不绝的嗡嗡响声，从脑部席卷而来的恶心感在喉部滞涩，最终从唇间溅出鲜红的血液。他虚脱一般靠在身后的墙上，四肢的锁链随着他的喘息微微晃动着，一下一下打在墙壁上。手腕和脚踝在前两次实验Peter的挣扎和痉挛中被捆束在那处的铁环磨破了，铁黑色的锁链上微微泛出一点血光的色泽。少年的头无力地歪在一边，唇齿间喷溅而出的血液在地板上溅出星星点点的血迹。血迹随着少年虚弱的咳呛声溢出了被染成鲜红的唇瓣，顺着少年的颈线蜿蜒而下，最终懒懒地将瓷砖上星星点点的血迹洇染成一片血泊。

眼前还是一片黑。

但是尖厉的嗓音在耳旁炸响，被脑海里的嗡嗡声搅得模糊不清。

“不知天高地厚的小子，你现在可是在我的地盘，你最好牢牢记住这一点。”

“准确……来…说，这…可是……史崔克……的地…盘吧！咳咳咳……”  
Peter试着抬过头来，但是脊椎传来的虚弱感让他放弃了。少年只好就这么虚弱地维持着歪着头的姿势试图进一步嘲讽面前这个混蛋。该死，他胸腔间的血气根本止不住，一阵阵地向上涌。

 

当然他确定即使那些咳嗽、喘息和随着单词一起溅出唇间的血液让他的一句话变得断断续续支离破碎，实验服也一定听懂了他的嘲讽。

 

从小到大，Peter在嘴上功夫方面就没有认输过，而且似乎越是在危险的境况，被人欺负得越厉害，他就越巧舌如簧舌灿莲花，不肯落于下风。随便你管这叫什么吧——自我防御机制？强到宁为玉碎不为瓦全的自尊心？或者仅仅只是他在逆境里可以说是愚蠢的最后挣扎——经年累月的被欺凌、嘲弄、侮辱催生了这种奇怪的性格，并伴随着他走过了那么久那么久被当成异类排斥的岁月。

“看来你还是没有学聪明。”  
又是一次电击，剧烈的痛感如暴风雨般将Peter全身的神经掀起撕碎，这一次的电击没有中途停止，而是持续了非常非常久的一段时间。

Peter惨叫着，本来无力地挂在锁链上的躯体像是垂死挣扎的小兽一样弹起，颤抖，剧烈地摇晃着捆束在身上的锁链。指甲划破、掐碎了手心的皮肉，在剧烈的挣扎中手腕和脚踝结着血痂的伤口再次被撕开，滴滴答答的血滴顺着锁链流淌，在剧烈的痉挛下被甩在一侧的墙壁上点出一条条印子，地板的瓷砖上布满了他挣扎时造成的一道道血迹。  
他的喉咙在燃烧，他觉得自己的声带就要熔化了。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！  
疼！！！好疼啊！！！！！  
快点停下来——  
停下来啊啊啊啊————————

他充血的眼球带着滔天的恨意瞪视着一边的实验服。虽然视线早已模糊不清，但是他还是可以看得出实验服抱着臂欣赏着他痛苦地样子，将笑容咧得更大了。像是被Peter愤恨的目光娱乐到了，他耸耸肩转身将操纵杆拉得更上了一些。

电压表的示数飙升。

Peter剧烈地摇晃颤抖起来，锁链在躯体上造成的伤口迸裂开来，在激烈的动作下磨擦出牙白色的骨节。心房和心室颤抖着，夺取着周身的温度，在他的怒火里疯狂跳动着，让他几近窒息。他的脑子像是被活生生劈开，电流与剧烈的疼痛撕碎了他的一切感知一切思绪，肆意地将他的意识撕扯、打碎。眼前是一片黑暗，耳中只有轰隆隆的震鸣，嗅到的空气里唇舌的触感里全是血液的腥气在弥漫。

很熟悉的味道。

他自己的血。

他根本没办法注意到实验服又给他注射了几大针管他极度厌恶的、那种恶心的黄不拉几的药液。  
十分钟后，实验服才按下了停止键。Peter伤痕累累的身体倒在墙边。苍白的皮肤上遍布着深可见骨的伤口，温热的血液沾满了他的每一寸肌肤，迅速地逃离着他们的主人，带走少年身上最后一点温度。少年琥珀色的瞳孔像是玻璃球一样茫然地睁大倒映着空白一片的天花板，像是他的整个灵魂都已经支离破碎。

 

“好极了，我想你稍微坏掉一点反而对我们有益。”  
实验服懒洋洋地拖长了语调，拉开房间另一头的滑门走开了。

Peter依旧一动不动地挂在墙上，了无生气。血液阻塞住了他的喉咙，声带发不出任何音节，顺着唇线划过下巴的只有鲜红的液体，带着咸涩的铁锈味道占领了舌尖，金属，血液，与火焰灼烧的战场的味道，让他想起了他的父亲，万磁王。

他感受到了自己失序的心跳。自己的心脏在胸腔里缓慢地跳动，像老旧的齿轮一样筋疲力尽、生涩地搏动，将血液传输到周身的四肢百骸，但是那些鲜红的液体从全身大大小小的伤口奔涌而出，争先恐后地背离着自己残破的躯壳，体温缓慢地下降，先是与锁链接触的肌肤感到颤栗，之后冷到麻木，感知一点点被抽离出躯体。神经从苍白的指尖开始衰竭，黑暗从意识海里滋生，统治了所有感官，寒冷笼罩了一切，将“生”的气息一丝丝剥夺。

So, this is what it feels like.

原来……死亡是这种感觉啊。

那他的一生好像一事无成——也许与自己的父亲相认是他整个世界存在的意义吧。  
他以为自己最终找到了一些东西……或者至少是一个地方让他可以归属。  
可是现在这一切都要被再次从他的生命里夺走。

这世界的温暖总是太难找寻。  
尤其是对他这样一个行迹匆匆满世界跑的人来讲。  
生而为变种人，他很抱歉。

如果这样的惩罚还不够的话，更可怕的是那些微末的被他小心翼翼捧在胸口的温暖也总是消散。他走遍四海八荒，可是那些找寻来的一点点美好却总是留不住。  
他一直都很快，却总是来不及。

 

也许这就够了，已经够了。在黑暗里他不停地下坠。  
但是很舒服，像是回到了混沌开始的地方。

这就够了。  
够了。

他看见了结局。  
他早该明白结局的。  
他什么都不曾拥有。  
他不配任何美好的事物停留。  
他的生命注定了是一团糟，即使攥紧了手心的光芒，也会像沙漏一样丢失一切。  
那让我死吧。  
让我去死吧。

Peter.  
谁在叫我。  
怎么可能还有人在叫我。  
哪怕现在就是世界末日也与我无关了。  
放我走吧。我受够了。

Peter?  
让我下地狱吧，那些红莲会将我的世界燃烧殆尽。  
让我死吧。

Peter!  
黑暗的深渊里打起一个小水花。  
涟漪一圈圈荡开。


	26. Chapter 26

第四章：slightly broken's just what i need

 

Peter!

黑暗的深渊里打起一个小水花。

涟漪一圈圈荡开。

 

睫毛猛地震颤一下，他睁开了双眼。Peter迷迷糊糊地眨了一下眼，转向右边。地下室的楼梯口站着他的母亲Magda，脸上一副气呼呼的模样。

Golish，他怎么没听见她下楼来？

 

“Peter——，你在干什么啊？”

 

他迅速藏起了那只盒子，速度快到没有任何正常人能确信它先前被放在那里——他们会觉得自己看错了。但是站在面前的可是他妈妈啊，她甚至比Peter自己还了解他。

 

“你对那个盒子做了什么？”magda插着腰站在他面前。

“什么？什么盒子？”Peter露出一个傻笑试图蒙混过关。

“别装了Peter。”magda翻了个白眼，抱着手臂哼了一声，一副“你别想糊弄我”的表情。

 

Peter有点儿生气，十六岁的少年烦躁地抓了抓自己银白色的头发，噘起了嘴。他瞬间跑到藏起盒子的地方把它拿了回来，之后一把翻转盒子将里面的东西倾倒在他身下的小沙发上。

 

“我在你房间找到的这个，我想你不介意我看看你的东西吧。”Peter不高兴地噘着嘴，两条修长纤细的腿包在银白色的紧身裤里，在沙发边缘晃啊晃。

 

“我当然介意啊Peter。”magda又翻了个白眼，头疼地扶额。“但是即使你翻了我东西我也没办法阻止你。事实上，没人能阻止你。”

“妈妈，你的抽屉里怎么会有男人的小东西？难道是Jason的吗？你不是应该早就把这些东西全部丢还给那个混蛋了嘛？”

 

Magda没说话。

她只是伸出手去，温柔地抚过那些摊在沙发上的旧物。随之被掀起被唤醒的仿佛还有曾经的那些时光那些岁月，那些什么都还不知道的温暖回忆。

那只精巧的怀表、弯了一根镜腿的金丝边眼镜、被撕成两半的照片边缘有火灼的痕迹，上面倒映着一个连她自己都不大记得清楚的年纪。甚至还有她写给那个男人的长长的回信，信笺连同那些短暂的回忆在她的新生活下被埋葬了多年，干脆的纸页被光阴洇染成淡淡的咖啡色。

还有那个小巧的吊坠盒，被刻上了那个人的名字。

Eisendhardt.

 

“.…..我还是那句话，别装了Peter。”magda深吸了一口气，收回手，指尖微微地颤抖。“你知道这些东西是谁的。”

Peter不安地抖动一下，开始结结巴巴地辩白，但是magda直起腰抬起一只手阻止了他的言语。

 

“我早该把这些东西都扔掉的。”

“那你为什么留着它们这么久？”Peter歪着头看向母亲，眸子里有连他自己都没察觉到的希冀，星星点点的光芒点缀在他琥珀色的瞳孔上。“你觉得他还会回来吗？”

“不。”

“那……为什么？”

 

“.…..我只是想，如果，如果真有那么一天，我决定告诉你真相，那这只盒子也许会告诉你一切，也让你更了解他。”magda叹了口气，弯下腰将那些小物件一件一件收回盒子里，之后“咔哒”一声扣上了搭扣。“不过我想现在你已经从电视上了解得够多了。”

“那……他真的就是……你知道，那种…..那种样子？“我恨人类我要统治世界”……那种疯】狂的样子？”Peter不觉得自己温柔而坚韧的母亲会和一个中二的神经病谈恋爱。

 

“他经历了很多，Peter。……你的父亲不是疯子。”

“真的？”Peter的嗓音里带上了一丝雀跃。

“他……受过很多伤害，因为他的身份。”

“他为什么离开你，离开我们？”Peter小心翼翼地问道。

“他想报仇，可我希望一种平静的生活。”

“之后他就抛弃了他的家庭？”Peter激动起来，在屋子里瞬间跑了十五圈，“去做一个恐【bu】分子？！”

“相信我，Peter，他不是那个样子的，他不会想要那样子的。”

“可我为什么觉得他就是想要这样子，乐在其中地去——”

 

“他想去杀了Shaw，可是我希望他留下来！和我一起生活！”magda有点儿激动，挥舞着手臂阻止Peter跑第28圈，想让这个十六岁的少年冷静下来。

“他希望我等一等，可是我不想。所以我们分手了。他本来只是想复】仇，他本来只仇恨Shaw一个人。他对人类的仇】恨是——那一切都源于一场大火。你有一个同父异母的姐姐死在那场大火里。”

“所以是人类杀了我姐姐？所以他开始仇】恨人类？”

“是的……真相……应该就是这样子的。”

“他怎么可能一边爱着你一边恨着人类……我是说，妈妈你也是人类啊？”Peter停了下来，乖巧地坐在沙发上晃荡着腿。原来……原来自己的父亲有这样的曾经。

 

他也不是一直那么中二而疯狂的嘛。Peter有点儿开心地想道。

 

“我不知道。”

“hey妈妈其实我不介意有一个他这样子的父亲！他看上去还是很酷的！”

Peter兴奋地在原地转圈圈，在经历过集中营、失去亲人、被人类折磨残害后，他目前的疯狂程度还是可以接受的——至少Peter可以理解，而且也赞叹那个男人的坚强。

而且对热衷于恶作剧和违反法律的Peter来说，伦理道德法律条文都是浮云，想想看，他一抬手就是整个体育场——哇——酷毙了！

“Peter！！！他是个恐【bu】分子，你自己说过的！”看着Peter脸上兴奋的神情，magda开始担心Peter未来的人生轨迹。知道自己的父亲是谁是一码事，接受这个事实是一码事，而“喜欢Eric这个人”又是另一码事了。

 

还好我的Peter是不可能把整个体育场砸在总统头上的。Magda头疼地想。

 

随即她又想到，如果Peter想干什么杀】人】放】火的事他完全不用掀体育场，他直接冲到白宫0.0007秒内干翻总统就行，还能有时间顺点白宫里的油画古董花瓶什么的回来——三秒钟后他就可以没事人一样在家门口吃冰激凌，而白宫的那些摄像头甚至没办法拍出他的脸。

 

God damn it. Magda的头更疼了。

 

“但是我觉得他会成为更好的人。”Peter突然绷紧了小脸严肃的说。“他不只是我们看到的那个样子。”

（原文为"There's gotta bemore to him than just that."Peter真的很相信万爸爸吖~~）


	27. Chapter 27

第四章：slightly broken's just what i need

 

“但是我觉得他会成为更好的人。”Peter突然绷紧了小脸严肃的说。“他不只是我们看到的那个样子。”

（原文为"There's gotta bemore to him than just that."Peter真的很相信万爸爸吖~~）

“或许吧。可是——”

“而且我见过他，我不怕他！”

“你最好应该感到害怕。”

 

她抬头望向Peter，手还搭在那些照片碎片的最后一块上，那些被撕碎了想要丢弃，但是最后又被收进一个盒子的碎片。Peter看进母亲阴沉沉的眸子，那里面有一点儿悲伤，有一点儿恐惧，但是更多的是恒久的深沉的爱意。

 

Magda直直地站着，动作轻柔地递给他那张被拼起来的相片。那只手在空中悬停了一分钟。一分钟的沉默过后Peter接过了他。

他以为那会是张全家福或者之类的场景——年轻的Eric和magda站在两边一起抱着两个婴儿什么的。但是那不是。

 

那是Eric微笑的脸庞。

 

他从没有想过，他看见的Eric的阴鸷的、一直皱着眉头的脸上还能露出这样的微笑。

 

他一直以为，电视上的那个人是不会笑的。

他灰绿色的眼瞳里承载排山倒海的悲伤和怒火，他指尖操纵的金属带着冰冷彻骨的攻击意味，他紧抿的唇线像是喜马拉雅山脉峰顶的冰霜亘古不化。

原来他也会笑，卷到肘部的袖口，还露着那一串曾经取代他的名字的数字。

 

“这不就是我们搬家前挂在储藏室里的那幅画像吗？”

Peter记得画像上是一个面容模糊不清的男人，连笑容都看不太清楚，而且还是挂在储藏室这样速跑者不喜欢的狭小的地方。他从没有细想过那是谁。

“对。是这张照片的放大。”

所以才会如此模糊。

Peter摩挲着那张残破的照片。“他难道…..不想做这样的人吗？”

“不。我想，他不会这么选择的。”

 

Magda轻轻摇了摇头，转身走向楼梯口，准备上楼。但是她眼角的余光看见，在那个杂乱的角落里，她的孩子，沉默地低着头坐在沙发上，凝视着手中有点儿泛黄的照片。

他琥珀色的眼睛里沉沉地压着好奇、渴望与希冀，那些期盼的情绪满到溢出来，混合着地下室懒洋洋悬浮着的浮尘与镌刻进每一样物件的孤独，在房间内流淌。

细小的光线打下来，在少年银白色的发丝上绘出一个个光斑。

Magda心里传来一阵抽痛。

她狠狠咽了口口水，脚步在第一节楼梯前停了下来。

“你要是有机会再次遇见你的父亲，就把这个还给他吧。”

Peter从照片上抬起头，诧异地看向自己的母亲。

“我不想再和他扯上任何关系了，既然如此，还回去吧，让一切结束会更好。”

“.…..你会允许我去见他？”Peter有点儿不敢相信自己的耳朵，声线里透出一丝欢喜。

Magda转过头看向自己十六岁的孩子。

他还只是个孩子，也永远是自己的孩子。

可是——

“总有一天，你会想要去见他，想要去找他的。”

“可我——”

“就像我说的，Peter，我不可能阻止你。谁都没办法阻止你。”

Peter闻言唇角绽开一个有点儿自嘲的笑容，微微扬起的弧线。他的母亲走上了楼梯，他听见她的脚步声远去远离了地下室。

他转头端详那只盒子，母亲把它留了下来。留给他。

他将那张照片放在其他所有东西的最上面，之后关上了盒子，之后将它藏到了一个只有他自己知道的地方。

One day！

总有那一天——

他愉快地想。

 

场景突然中断。

 

万千回忆的碎片倏忽间闪过，黑白的彩色的，清晰的模糊的，在意识海里一片片破碎。

 

碎裂，飞舞，下坠。

黑暗的深渊里激起无数的小水花。

涟漪一圈圈荡开。

睫毛颤动着不安地在脸颊上打出一片阴影。眼球在眼皮下缓慢地转动，睁开了眼睛。

Peter抬起头来，深呼吸，恍恍惚惚地四顾周围，想找回一点先前发生的事的记忆。

 

我在哪儿。

发生了什么。

我在干什么？

 

鲜]血]淋]漓的记忆伴着身上四肢百骸传来的尖]锐]疼]痛花了整整一分钟才浮上他的大脑皮层——一分钟，对于一个速跑者来说，像是整整一个世纪了。神经末梢缓慢地苏醒，将撕裂般的痛楚顺着中枢传入脑海，堪堪维持在昏迷的最大负荷状态。

疼。

痛不欲生。

他又等了很久才恢复一点儿对肌肉的控制。  
嘴角微微扬起，他露出一个有点儿自嘲的笑容。  
像他在刚刚的回忆里的那一个笑容一样。

他知道他不得不做什么。他还不能死——至少现在不能。不是此地，不是此刻。  
他还有未完成的事情要做。那段记忆——他小心翼翼藏在回忆最深处的记忆像是一个消息提示音，在他耳边轻语，让他想起，还有一只盒子藏在他的Pacman机子盒里面。

等着他回去。

等着被打开，重见天日。

等着被交还给它真正的主人。

心里莫名其妙地平静下来，那些负面情绪像潮水一样退去，留下安静的沙滩。  
Peter微微直起了身子，努力避开伤口，小幅度地活动着肌肉，想把锁链挣开。该死的，虽然他很小心，但是遍体鳞伤的身体还是在这样的活动下抗议起来，血痂被撕裂，顺着铁链缓缓淌下来。Well，事情总不会那么简单的，他给自己打着气。

Peter咬紧了下唇，准备再试一次快速震动把锁链弄断。鲜血顺着被咬破的下唇滑落到下巴上，他伸出舌头舔了舔，带着铁锈味道的液体在舌尖绽放。  
不知道是自己的熟悉的血液的味道还是那太有父亲能力意味的铁锈味道触动了他的神经，Peter突然福至心灵地想出了一个方案（事实证明X战警的战术课还是有用的！虽然他一直在睡觉，但是Peter一直坚信人在睡觉的时候也是可以学习的）。

这个方法看上去很奇怪，或者说看上去很不靠谱，而且鬼知道等待着他的是什么结果——但是没关系，Peter自己就从来不是什么“正常”或者“靠谱”的人，而且——可能是被remy带坏的，他想自己更热衷于赌一把。

而且，他也别无选择了。  
虽然很奇怪，很不靠谱，但是——  
可以说，至少这个方法很“Peter”。

他深深地呼吸一口气，吸——呼——放松，他对自己说。  
反正自己的命运也不会更糟糕了。

最多——嘿，最多不就是再被捉回来酷刑伺候嘛。  
最多——最多不就是去死嘛。

这个主意——他先前从没有试着这么做过。他不怎么喜欢看书，但是他以前只在漫画里看见过这种事情，他思考过这个方法的可能性。显然值得一试。  
他努力忽略了脑海里一波一波涌上来的疼痛，绷紧了身体——


	28. Chapter 28

最多——嘿，最多不就是再被捉回来酷刑伺候嘛。 最多——最多不就是去死嘛。  
这个主意——他先前从没有试着这么做过。他不怎么喜欢看书，但是他以前只在漫画里看见过这种事情，他思考过这个方法的可能性。显然值得一试。  
他努力忽略了脑海里一波一波涌上来的疼痛，绷紧了身体——

\-------------------切换时间地点----------------

 

一个小时前，在千里之外，加拿大一个大雪纷飞的小城镇上，一个女孩懒洋洋的将自己手中金黄色的杜松子酒“咔哒”一声放在了酒吧吧台上。

冰块在浅金色的酒液里小声碰撞几下，生长出一片透明的气泡散在澄明的液体里。

这个小酒吧温暖而精巧，木制的地板和桌椅上流淌着自然而瑰丽的木纹，老式唱片机里放着热热闹闹欢欢快快的老歌，节奏明快。 她的服装平凡无奇，看上去就像是个普普通通的女大学生。不过，在下午一点这样的时间，她金色的头发在一酒吧醉醺醺地买醉的深色头发糙汉子里有些显眼。

突然，有人拍了她的肩膀一下，她回头，是酒吧老板的脸。

“Smith小姐?” 

他有点儿狐疑地瞅着这个女孩儿，手上拿着酒吧电话的听筒。

“我是，怎么了？” 

女孩儿挑起了半边的眉毛问到。

“找您的。” 

老板伸手将话筒递给她，她没有接，皱着眉毛不耐烦地看着酒吧老板，中年男人耸耸肩，将听筒塞进她手里，转身去照顾另外一桌喝高了的顾客了。

她翻了个白眼，用两只手指拎着那只听筒送到耳边，就好像怕被什么东西传染一样——事实上，这么说也差不多，在一家荒郊野外小酒吧还能找得到她的人恐怕也只有那个人没准了，而和那个人有关的，往往不会是什么好事。

 

“Remy LeBeau你又有什么事情啊？”  
“我本来没猜到你会在这里。”  
她喝了一口酒，耳边听筒里传来另一头微微沙哑的声线（这也太不寻常了，发生了什么事？）。  
“我需要你帮我做件事。”  
“呵呵，当然了，你哪次找我是为了打招呼来着？”她嘲讽地笑了笑，举起一只手示意侍者再给她来杯杜松子酒。

 

“你每次打电话来时加一句‘hey Tabs最近怎么样？’或者‘hey Tabitha听说你过得不错真是太好了！’我那就谢天谢地了。”

“你要是希望有人对你的私生活感兴趣，我建议你去找个男朋友。”

“随便吧。” 她一口气喝完杯子里的最后一口，在老板给她又一次斟满的间歇晃了晃头甩掉脑子里一点点酒意。

寒暄到这里也就够了，虽然Remy LeBeau一向是无事不登三宝殿，来找她肯定是有交易要做，但是她从来没有听过这么焦急的Remy LeBeau——哦，当然了，他的语调里肯定听不出半点焦虑，出卖他的是沙哑的声音和谈话内容，能让一向彬彬有礼的花花公子Remy LeBeau连句“boujour, miss smith”都不说就直接开门见山谈任务，那么——要么是情况万分紧急，要么是他玩脱了牵扯到了非常在意的人。

有趣。 

她舔了舔嘴唇：“说吧，这次是什么事情？” 

“Alkali湖之上最近有一座工厂活动频繁，捕捉变种人并人体试验。” 

“我听说这次又是那个史崔克干的。” 

“确实是。”

“他什么时候介入这件事情的？” 

“几天前，在我们闯入后。”

“呵呵，那帮家伙对那个地方有一种诡异的迷恋。要是他们下次搬走了又转了一个大圈再搬回来，我可一点儿也不会吃惊。”

她咯咯笑出来，涂着blingbling指甲油的食指轻轻地敲在她的眼镜边框上。

 

“好吧，不管怎么说，你从哪里得来的消息？” 

“是教授亲口说的。” 

“哎哟哟，看看你，什么时候变成了Remy·乖学生· LeBeau了，还有这么大的特权。”

 

她嗤笑一声，撇撇嘴抿了一口酒。懒洋洋地趴在了桌子上。

“我自己还不得不去和那些情报贩子与黑市地头蛇斗智斗勇来换得一点儿变种人的最新消息呢！” 

“这不是重点，你只要知道这消息可靠就可以了。”

对面的语气开始不耐烦起来。啊哦，奇了怪了，这次的事情是闹到多大才会让这个万年笑面虎花花公子这么烦神？她在脑海里迅速把最近得知的消息过了一遍，变种人社会要变天了？万磁王要搞事情？教授得了绝症？哨兵计划重新开始了？什么样的大事情会让大名鼎鼎的牌皇着急成这样？

 

“好吧，总之你要我做什么？”  
“有一个变种人被俘虏了——他的名字是Peter Maximoff。”  
"Maximoff?"

 

牌皇大大准备找人去救pietro啦～  
顺便一说 这个Tabitha我没找到资料，请问有人知道她的身份可以告知一下吗？防止OOC 谢谢 


	29. Chapter 29

大家好，这里是隰岫！旧号被封 请大家关注我的新号哦！  
最近有期中考试 可能会更的慢一点 一月后会加快进度的！

（29）

“有一个变种人被俘虏了——他的名字是Peter Maximoff。” "Maximoff?"  
金发的女孩儿站了起来，攥紧了听筒紧紧贴在耳边。  
“对，怎么了？”

“我听说过这个姓。”

“在哪里？” 

“.…..你听说过Wanda Maximoff吗？” 

“有点耳熟，她是谁？” 

“她……她和我一个大学，一个聪明的优等生。我只知道她有个双胞胎妹妹或者弟弟，其他就没有了。”

“我想起来了，我在他们家的时候，Maximoff夫人确实有提到一个叫Wanda的人。”

 

惨痛的经历。

 

“真的？” 

“对，这女孩儿去找她弟弟了！”

牌皇带着一丝焦灼的声音模模糊糊地从另外一头传来，那样的不真切，少女觉得自己的指尖都开始发冷。

 

“可她不知道史崔克转移阵地了？”

“我敢肯定没人通知她。” 

“我需要做什么，现在？”

“你去救Pietro之后送他回学校，我去通知Wanda。”  
"Excuse me?!" 

“怎么了？” 

“你叫我，一个人，闯入一栋守卫森严、配有各种反变种人措施、专门在我们变种人身上做实验的工厂？！”

“行了就是这样，你能快点去救人吗？”  
那个花花公子的语调似乎恢复了一点儿优雅，敲在她的鼓膜上。

 

“去你妈的，滚，我不去！” 

"Tabitha，你是我能想到的唯一一个能做到这一点的人了，赶紧的。" 

“见鬼的Remy LeBeau 你怎么不去死一死啊我靠！” 

“就算是为了Wanda，OK？”

“我和她又不熟！只是点头之交——” 

“我这回付酬劳，三倍。”

 

所以拜托你赶紧麻利地把自己喝高了的脑袋从那间小酒馆里拖出来去救他，救Pietro maximoff，将他从地狱里带出来。

 

牌皇疲倦地揉了揉眉心，他做事情往往多凭一时兴起，除了在那个孩子的心路上步步为营。

 

可是这次一时的得意忘形，行差踏错，让他不得不面对他自己无法挽回的局面，和他自己尚没有保护那个孩子的能力的事实。

 

这个世界对变种人来说太过残酷，欢笑和明朗都只是稍纵即逝的浮光。

 

他曾披锦绣，曾上战场，曾四处流亡， 

曾灯红酒绿纸醉金迷里连姓名都遗忘， 

也曾尘灰满面苟延残喘连生存都奢望，

 

后来他带上花花公子的假面行走世间， 

瞳孔里的苍凉深不见底；

虚情的唇角氤氲的恨意毁天灭地； 

 

他以为他会永远遍体鳞伤和这世界不死不休， 

直到，直到——他遇见了他的太阳。 

他的光。 

 

淡褐色的眼睛在听到“三倍酬劳”的时候猛地睁大了。

“有多少？”

“你可别忘了我现在是住在哪里啊，你开个价，那些绿票子会被放在银盘子里端到你面前，别多问了行吗？” 

“这是你的承诺？”

“是的。” 

“okay，我干！”

 

电话一被放下，女孩儿就一口喝干了杯子里最后一点儿液体站了起来，在吧台上丢下了酒钱后抓起她的小包跑了出去，风将那些散落在她的面颊上的金发吹开露出浅褐色的瞳仁。

酒保懒洋洋地看着这个女孩火烧屁股一样跑出去，慢慢站起来去收台子上的钱。

在那几张薄薄的纸票下面，他看见一张名片——他拿起来对着光眯起了眼，油印的铅字流畅地卧在有点儿起皱的硬纸片上：

 

Tabitha Smith, Boom Boom - 有任何奇怪的任务，请打我的电话！  
下面还画着一只歪歪斜斜的笑脸。  
什么乱七八糟的，还以为她是干那行的呢，酒保嗤笑了一下，有点儿失望地想，随手将那张小纸片丢到了垃圾桶里。

另外一头，Remy深深叹了一口气，挂了电话。X教授正在茶室里尽最大努力安慰Magda，但是隔着门板他也能感觉到Charles分了一些神在盯着他，以免他一时冲动再做出什么事情。

 

请问有人知道Tabitha的身份吗？我没有查到资料 防止OOC～


	30. Chapter 30

他站在那里焦灼不安，听着房间里Hank絮絮叨叨几乎每分钟就提出一个战斗方案，Aly安安静静地趴在妈妈的膝盖上睡着了。  
有一个人不见了。  
他左顾右盼，看见Nina已经跑到窗边坐着，眼睛紧紧盯着窗外的草地。他叹口气，心情沉重地走过去。Nina转头看了看牌皇的神色，在他靠近前拉出了一张椅子给他，在Remy坐下前得到了一个浅浅的微笑——虽然有点儿勉强。  
沉默是他们间唯一的相处方式——不完全是因为语言障碍。  
Magda花了一会儿才冷静下来。在Charles离开房间前，Hank就急冲出了房间。  
他们讨论出了什么结果？  
他们要什么时候行动？  
他们会做什么？  
我需要做什么？  
我还能做什么？  
轮子转动的声音向这个方向传来，Remy脸色惨白，猛地从椅子上站起来，差点掀翻了椅子。Nina似乎是有点儿不安，她伸出手想让他留下来，Remy却直接无视了她匆忙走出了等候室，跑下了楼梯，等着轮椅的轨迹在他面前停住。  
“Remy”Charles的轮子在他身前停下。那双蔚蓝色的瞳孔扫过牌皇惨白的脸色。“我知道，你对发生在Peter身上的事感到很难过。”  
也许，不，是肯定，他不仅仅只是难过。X教授知道这一点。但他装着不知道。  
“别和我说这不是我的错。”Remy抬起左手遮住眼睛，抿紧了唇角。他不想看见教授那样包容和安慰的目光。他已铸成大错，为什么你能原谅我？那个乐观的活泼的成天满嘴跑火车的孩子现在生死未卜，也许在被折磨，也许在被解剖，也许在被肢解，也许连尸首都早已凉透。  
为什么你有资格原谅我？那个微笑着的孩子还没有原谅我，他的母亲，姐姐，妹妹还没有原谅我，为什么你可以用这样“我原谅你，这不是你的错”的眼神看着我？  
“教授，请别和我说这不是我的错……你我都知道，一切都因我而起。”  
“我没有责怪你。”清清冷冷的声音淡淡地说道。  
“或许你没有吧——但是，你知道的，这一切都是我的错，是我太——”  
“或许吧，或许是你的责任。”教授叹了口气，打断了他的话。  
呵，至少他说了出来。牌皇心里感到一种欣慰的疼痛，心脏在持续的抽搐下竟然有一丝麻木。  
最好再来个人，狠狠抽他一巴掌——像Magda早上做的那样。  
不够，真的不够。为什么大家都一副“我知道你很难过，放轻松，这不是你的错”的样子？为什么没有人冲过来狠狠地揍他、咒骂他，控诉他对那个孩子犯下了怎样的错误？  
“我在尝试——教授，我想帮忙！”  
请让我帮忙，去救他出来。  
我想带他回家。  
“我知道你想帮忙。”  
“那让我去找他！Peter的姐姐正在往那里赶，我还叫上了——”  
“不行，Remy。”  
“但是教授我——”  
“你，给我待在这里。”  
Charles的声音带着坚不可摧的硬度，里面却总是带着点优雅，Remy急躁的心情有点儿平静下来了。  
“Peter还是个孩子——你带去的所有人都还是学生。”Charles歪了歪头，抱着手臂严厉地看着牌皇。“下次再策划什么不知死活的事情，别一个人自作主张。告诉我。或者我这样的成年人。”  
“我们的确有一个成年人的……”remy内疚而心虚的摸了摸鼻子。他二十多岁了。  
X教授冷笑了一下。  
“恕我直言，不幸的是，这个队伍里唯一的成年人有时比十岁的孩子还毛毛躁躁的——而第二个最靠近成年线的人现在可能已经在世界上最臭名昭著的反变种人分子手里了。”  
Charles低下头，移开视线，转着轮椅离开了。他的话还在Remy头脑中一遍遍回放，撕扯着他的心脏——他没有用能力进入Remy的脑子，但他仍旧直插进了Remy的脑海。波涛汹涌的懊悔与悲伤将他拍击在礁石上。  
Anna Marie走了过来，看起来比以往任何时候都郑重。她轻轻将手掌覆在他紧握的拳头上，牌皇低头看着她，绅士的本能让他习惯性地嘴角扯出一点弧度，可Anna Marie看得出来，这个快要算不上微笑的微笑里连一茶勺的能量都没有了。  
“已经好几天了。” Anna Marie喃喃地说。  
Remy重重地点了点头。他不想说话。他像是已经没有任何力气了。  
“我真的很担心Peter……不知道他现在……”  
“他会没事的，Remy。”  
“他们甚至没办法联系得到magneto。”  
“相信我，塞翁失马焉知非福。联系不上不一定是坏事……”  
他们两个人都不知道的是，就在刚刚，一个男人刚刚站在了宅邸大门处，带着一顶男式软呢帽，和手里拿着的一个皮革公文包。


	31. Chapter 31

现在让我们把镜头转回废弃工厂。史崔克站在中央控制室里一个个扫视着监控的显示屏，查看着每个被俘虏的变种人的实验近况。他前后飞速滚动着显示屏，突然，一个监控摄像头显示的画面让他的手指停了下来。  
“Carter，这个是怎么回事？”  
他转头严厉地瞪着调试显示屏的女特工。她赶紧将那个镜头拉大，随之发出了一声惊恐的喘息声。

隔离病房里Peter毫无生气地躺在地上，一动不动。手臂无力地从锁链中垂下来，紧闭的双眼上眼睫连最轻微的颤动都消失，惨白的脸色上已经看不出任何“生”的神色。总是乱糟糟的银白色头发恹恹地覆着少年不见血色的脸颊，像是连灵魂都抽离。  
旁边的机器单调地“滴滴”着，在急促的心电图后面是一条愈发平缓最终变成直线的图像。

 

“sir，怎么办？”  
“那孩子现在还不能死！”史崔克咆哮着疾步走出监控室，那个穿实验服的老头在走廊的另一头如幽灵般出现，赶紧过来试图让上司息怒。  
“没关系，让我来处理这个实验品。”他尽量让声音保持冷静，但这句话没有让史崔克停下来，他径直走过了面带惶恐的老人。  
“是啊，我就是他妈的把人交给你处理！而现在我们还什么操蛋的玩意儿都没有逼问出来这孩子就要滚犊子去见上帝了！”史崔克愤怒地训斥着跟在他身后的老头。“你看看你干的这叫什么破事！”  
“相信我，sir！我能救回他的，我先前还救回过编号为……”  
“你能救个鬼！”

 

史崔克从盘旋向下的工厂走廊里疾步跑下，那个老头阴魂不散地跟着他想说服长官继续让他负责这一切。  
“sir，这真的是个错误，抱歉！请让我来弥补我的过失！”老人跑得气喘吁吁，恳求道。  
“我就不该相信你有本事处理这一切，你知道他身上的价值有多少吗？给我滚开！！！”

两人已经行到了回廊尽头，史崔克输入了密码。在门滑开前，他直接一把拽上了门将实验服锁在了外面。之后走到Peter的病床前检查受伤情况。  
他轻轻翻开Peter的眼皮看了看瞳孔，之后焦躁地探到脖颈间去寻找脉搏。半晌，他挫败地晃晃脑袋，恨恨地一拳砸在了墙上。  
看看他干的好事！他恼怒地想道。假以时日，我们能在这个男孩身上挖出多少秘密和情报！他早就该自己上阵来严刑逼供这小子——就不该因为繁忙而让别人代劳——golish！这个孩子是他们目前为止得到的最有价值的筹码之一，现在居然就这么被浪费掉了！  
No sense to cry for boiled milk。事已至此，先把眼前这烂摊子处理了吧。

 

他把压在少年身下的锁链拽了出来，从背心口袋里抽出电子锁钥匙打开了它。锁链还没有从他的手中掉下，他就感觉脸侧的一记重击——像是拖拉机从左脸碾过！史崔克倒飞过整个房间狠狠撞在另外一侧的墙上，额头流下的几道血迹模糊了左眼的视野，但当他抬起有些昏昏沉沉的头时，在不甚清晰的一半视野里，看见Peter坏坏地笑着，好端端地站在那里。  
“个傻子。”  
Peter咕哝了一句。  
他保证这是史崔克听见的最后一句完整的话，因为随即史崔克就被他单方面地胖揍——字面意思上的。他猛地一脚击中他的前胸将他踹飞起来，0.0000003秒后出现在他身后再加上一脚在脊柱骨——就像他胖揍天启那样。但那次，他的傲慢让他断了一条腿，这次他留了个心眼，见好就收，挥出最后一拳就冲出了房门——wow，他愉悦地在穿过门缝时吹了声口哨，教授可不能再继续敲着自己脑袋说“Peter你就不能长点教训嘛！”了~

 

门外就是警卫，一排排的警卫。像上次那样朝他冲过来。  
而他的状态比上次差多了。失血过多，遍体鳞伤，精疲力竭。他尽可能快地冲过这排警卫——可能有十到二十个吧，他已经没有精力去细看。  
门口的光芒已经打在了Peter身上，少年忍不住扬起了唇角——很快就要出去了——  
突然周身激荡起熟悉的剧烈疼痛，电流碾压过Peter全身每条经脉每寸血肉，颈部的项圈狠狠地收紧，Peter一下子摔在了地上，周身的伤口迸裂出血痕，少年难受地大张着嘴，无助地抓挠着颈间的项圈，但是连声音都发不出来。

Golish。  
视线慢慢模糊，可他感觉得到风吹拂他的发丝。  
外界的风。  
明明——就要——出去了——

他挣扎着往门口蹭了蹭，一个重心不稳倒在了地上。没顶的疼痛压垮了他的神经，他抽搐着，痉挛着，像脱水的鱼那样颤抖挣扎。  
可他还是感觉得到，阳光在他的小半个手掌上跳动的触感。  
温暖。

实验服冷笑地看着Peter在地上挣扎。他高视阔步地走向Peter，露出他惯常的恶心的假笑。  
“哟呵，我说什么来着？你别想逃出我的手掌心——”  
渐渐暗下去的视野里，Peter看见实验服影影绰绰的人影拎着锁链弯下了腰，想把他拷起来。  
他闭上了眼。

算了。他想。The fucking world。


	32. Chapter 32

现在让我们把镜头转回废弃工厂。史崔克站在中央控制室里一个个扫视着监控的显示屏，查看着每个被俘虏的变种人的实验近况。他前后飞速滚动着显示屏，突然，一个监控摄像头显示的画面让他的手指停了下来。  
“Carter，这个是怎么回事？”  
他转头严厉地瞪着调试显示屏的女特工。她赶紧将那个镜头拉大，随之发出了一声惊恐的喘息声。

隔离病房里Peter毫无生气地躺在地上，一动不动。手臂无力地从锁链中垂下来，紧闭的双眼上眼睫连最轻微的颤动都消失，惨白的脸色上已经看不出任何“生”的神色。总是乱糟糟的银白色头发恹恹地覆着少年不见血色的脸颊，像是连灵魂都抽离。  
旁边的机器单调地“滴滴”着，在急促的心电图后面是一条愈发平缓最终变成直线的图像。

 

“sir，怎么办？”  
“那孩子现在还不能死！”史崔克咆哮着疾步走出监控室，那个穿实验服的老头在走廊的另一头如幽灵般出现，赶紧过来试图让上司息怒。  
“没关系，让我来处理这个实验品。”他尽量让声音保持冷静，但这句话没有让史崔克停下来，他径直走过了面带惶恐的老人。  
“是啊，我就是他妈的把人交给你处理！而现在我们还什么操蛋的玩意儿都没有逼问出来这孩子就要滚犊子去见上帝了！”史崔克愤怒地训斥着跟在他身后的老头。“你看看你干的这叫什么破事！”  
“相信我，sir！我能救回他的，我先前还救回过编号为……”  
“你能救个鬼！”

 

史崔克从盘旋向下的工厂走廊里疾步跑下，那个老头阴魂不散地跟着他想说服长官继续让他负责这一切。  
“sir，这真的是个错误，抱歉！请让我来弥补我的过失！”老人跑得气喘吁吁，恳求道。  
“我就不该相信你有本事处理这一切，你知道他身上的价值有多少吗？给我滚开！！！”

两人已经行到了回廊尽头，史崔克输入了密码。在门滑开前，他直接一把拽上了门将实验服锁在了外面。之后走到Peter的病床前检查受伤情况。  
他轻轻翻开Peter的眼皮看了看瞳孔，之后焦躁地探到脖颈间去寻找脉搏。半晌，他挫败地晃晃脑袋，恨恨地一拳砸在了墙上。  
看看他干的好事！他恼怒地想道。假以时日，我们能在这个男孩身上挖出多少秘密和情报！他早就该自己上阵来严刑逼供这小子——就不该因为繁忙而让别人代劳——golish！这个孩子是他们目前为止得到的最有价值的筹码之一，现在居然就这么被浪费掉了！  
No sense to cry for boiled milk。事已至此，先把眼前这烂摊子处理了吧。

 

他把压在少年身下的锁链拽了出来，从背心口袋里抽出电子锁钥匙打开了它。锁链还没有从他的手中掉下，他就感觉脸侧的一记重击——像是拖拉机从左脸碾过！史崔克倒飞过整个房间狠狠撞在另外一侧的墙上，额头流下的几道血迹模糊了左眼的视野，但当他抬起有些昏昏沉沉的头时，在不甚清晰的一半视野里，看见Peter坏坏地笑着，好端端地站在那里。  
“个傻子。”  
Peter咕哝了一句。  
他保证这是史崔克听见的最后一句完整的话，因为随即史崔克就被他单方面地胖揍——字面意思上的。他猛地一脚击中他的前胸将他踹飞起来，0.0000003秒后出现在他身后再加上一脚在脊柱骨——就像他胖揍天启那样。但那次，他的傲慢让他断了一条腿，这次他留了个心眼，见好就收，挥出最后一拳就冲出了房门——wow，他愉悦地在穿过门缝时吹了声口哨，教授可不能再继续敲着自己脑袋说“Peter你就不能长点教训嘛！”了~

 

门外就是警卫，一排排的警卫。像上次那样朝他冲过来。  
而他的状态比上次差多了。失血过多，遍体鳞伤，精疲力竭。他尽可能快地冲过这排警卫——可能有十到二十个吧，他已经没有精力去细看。  
门口的光芒已经打在了Peter身上，少年忍不住扬起了唇角——很快就要出去了——  
突然周身激荡起熟悉的剧烈疼痛，电流碾压过Peter全身每条经脉每寸血肉，颈部的项圈狠狠地收紧，Peter一下子摔在了地上，周身的伤口迸裂出血痕，少年难受地大张着嘴，无助地抓挠着颈间的项圈，但是连声音都发不出来。

Golish。  
视线慢慢模糊，可他感觉得到风吹拂他的发丝。  
外界的风。  
明明——就要——出去了——

他挣扎着往门口蹭了蹭，一个重心不稳倒在了地上。没顶的疼痛压垮了他的神经，他抽搐着，痉挛着，像脱水的鱼那样颤抖挣扎。  
可他还是感觉得到，阳光在他的小半个手掌上跳动的触感。  
温暖。

实验服冷笑地看着Peter在地上挣扎。他高视阔步地走向Peter，露出他惯常的恶心的假笑。  
“哟呵，我说什么来着？你别想逃出我的手掌心——”  
渐渐暗下去的视野里，Peter看见实验服影影绰绰的人影拎着锁链弯下了腰，想把他拷起来。  
他闭上了眼。

算了。他想。The fucking world。


	33. Chapter 33

渐渐暗下去的视野里，Peter看见实验服影影绰绰的人影拎着锁链弯下了腰，想把他拷起来。  
他闭上了眼。  
算了。他想。The fucking world。

可那只手压根儿没碰到他。

爆炸的冲击在两人之间轰然炸开，Peter被巨大的惯性抡到了通道另一侧，大块的墙皮、水泥与钢化玻璃狠狠砸在他身边。Boom！！！又是一声爆炸的巨响，这次好像整个走廊都开始震颤，Peter神经末梢已经几乎麻木的指尖都传到大脑告诉他墙体上爆开了裂缝。  
必须逃走，他知道自己该赶紧逃走——他随时可能被活埋，与这座湖上的罪恶工厂一起沉入水底。他艰难地支起一点下半身躲开差点压到他的水泥板，用最后一点力量尽可能快地跑出去。  
几乎是在他逃出地狱的刹那，火舌四方腾起，洗涤着这浸满了血液的工厂，滚滚浓烟腾空而起包裹了工厂，自动防火装置开始疯狂吐水，守卫和士兵向门口冲来。  
Peter迅速藏了起来，感谢上帝，不管是谁或者什么引发了这场爆炸，他才得以脱身。他蜷缩进倒下的墙体下的一条缝隙，眼睛刚刚适应了微微昏暗的光线，就与黑暗中浮现出来的一双棕褐色大眼睛对上了。  
"AH!"  
他忍不住尖叫了一声——之后被女孩儿捂住了嘴，还给了他一个smirk。

“啊你肯定就是Gambit那个混蛋说的亲亲小宝贝儿！”她有些愉快地叫了起来，在上下打量他一番后又同情地皱起了眉。“天啊，他们把你折磨得骨瘦如柴的，你一定吃了大苦头。”  
她将一根手指竖在唇前做了个“嘘”的手势，之后拿开了放在他嘴上的手。

很软的样子啊。  
Gambit还是很有眼光的嘛……

“你到底是谁啊？”几乎是一拿开手，Peter就问道，他往墙体上更深地靠了靠，既然面前的女孩儿提到了Remy，那她多半不会伤害自己。  
他就是莫名其妙地觉得Remy不会害自己，嗯……虽然他平时做事也没多靠谱来着……  
“爷就是你的救世主，小傻子。”  
“啊？”  
Peter突然想起了刚刚的爆炸，是她做的？他正要感谢面前的女孩，却被她打断了。  
“你别多说话，也别多问。”她语速飞快地讲道。“你只需要知道，我被委托来此，来救你回家。”

她挪了挪屁股往他的方向更凑近了些，Peter没动——他也动不了，他身后是墙。他有些窘迫，有种冲动想立马跑出去（啊，他可能跑不远，毕竟现在外面都是一堆堆的警卫在搜索）。除了和姐姐Wanda或者妹妹Aly，他还从来没有和任何一个女生凑得这么近过。他几乎嗅得到她脖颈里散发出的香水气息，搅得他本来就疼得不清醒的脑子一阵阵发晕。  
他是不是该自己逃走？对，就现在，跑出去，在被警卫捉住前进入森林……可是那双棕褐色的大眼睛里的一些东西让他迟疑了，让他……有点儿想去相信。  
他这辈子犯了无数的错。  
不少这一个——假如这真的是的话。

“我会救你，不过你得保证你不扯我后腿，OK？”  
她向前走了一步，扬起下巴有点儿威胁性地看着少年。Peter花了一点时间才反应过来她刚刚噼里啪啦说的一大通计划是什么，这是种奇怪的感觉，毕竟他一直都是最快的那个，但是他受伤太重，他觉得现在乌龟都能从他手里抢钱。  
“这会让你稍微好受一点儿。”女孩叹口气，拉过他的手臂刺进了一个小巧的注射器。“但是，提前和你说声抱歉——”  
一阵剧烈的刺痛拍打过脊髓的中枢。Peter眼前一黑倒了下去。女孩儿赶紧上前一步接住他的身体细细查看伤势。她厌恶地瞥了一眼Peter颈间的项圈，往指尖呼了口气，轻轻地将指尖放到那个环上面——  
肉眼可见的一小撮等离子体从她指尖凝聚，欢快而具有攻击性地跃动着，发出如沸腾般富有张力的咕噜咕噜声。随着指尖贴在了那个颈圈上面，随着几下微弱的震颤，它裂成了两半。  
她松了一口气，满意地对自己点点头，在脑内的计划表里删去一行，之后将昏迷不醒的Peter的手臂尽量轻柔地放在了自己肩膀上——老天啊，他真轻，他伤得太重了。  
在“我需要他的资料，越多越好，方便救援”的表面询问和“打探情报顺便八卦”的深层次目的下，Remy简直好说话得像三岁的孩子一样知无不言言无不尽，竹筒倒豆子一样和她说了一大堆事迹。  
过滤掉乱七八糟的诸如“Peter特别可爱喜欢半夜去厨房偷吃东西尤其喜欢马卡龙和twinties”这样的没用信息后，她得出的结论是：如果不把他这种性格的人弄晕的话，他一定会强撑到最后一秒而且还谁也看不出来，对重伤的人来说，这可完全不是好事，等到“最后一秒”来临，要把人从鬼门关拉回来就几乎不可能了。

她把人往阴影里拽了拽，现在外面的工厂已经变得更加乱哄哄的，她甚至听得见警卫在他们头顶上方的倒塌墙体上的脚步声。她长长地呼出一口气，在双掌间创造出了一个更大的等离子体——几乎有一个篮球那么大，之后，从头顶的缝隙里丢了出去，同时一把拽起昏迷不醒的Peter就跑！  
“5,4,3,2,1，”她喘着粗气跑到了森林里一小块空地上，树后泊着一辆小型皮卡。“0！”  
她刚刚钻进车门，一阵爆炸的冲击波就席卷了整个森林，她赶紧捂住Peter的耳朵防止对鼓膜造成伤害（反正她自己习惯了爆炸的巨响）。  
火焰肆虐着吞没了高耸入云的树木；  
水泥在高温与爆炸下摧枯拉朽般龟裂，倒塌；  
钢筋与钢化玻璃破碎，坠落，插入四散奔逃的人群——跑得远一些的人们被火舌追赶，近乎明黄色的高温火焰兴奋地贯穿着他们的身体，血液尚未坠地便被蒸发。  
惨叫声划破了森林的天际。  
那些警卫、那些士兵、那些可笑的“科学家”。  
还有史崔克。

她松了一口气，紧绷的双肩放松下来。她把Peter拖到皮卡后座。  
他好像是被冲击波震醒了？她看见他的睫毛微微地震颤，之后绽放出琥珀色的瞳孔，她赶紧趴过去轻轻拍着Peter的脸颊。  
“嘘……没事了，没事了，睡吧。”她避开细碎的伤口，轻轻用衣袖擦拭着Peter脸上的血迹。看到少年带着微笑睡过去，才轻轻将他的身体再靠在后座上。

她也许不会知道那竭尽全力的一瞥给了Peter多大的慰藉。他挣扎着掀开眼睑，他的脑子昏昏沉沉，连带着视野也模糊成一片，可他的眸子里印刻出了火光，灼灼其华如红莲业火，轰鸣着涤荡旧尘，销这鲜血与亡灵缠绕的魔窟。  
芥子，须弥，微尘，青莲。这三千世界…..都扫净……  
他微微扬起了唇角，在松懈下来的瞬间便沉入了无边无垠黑暗的意识深渊中，唯一残留的只有一个念头：  
烧吧，让地狱烈火将他们拖入地狱。


	34. Chapter 34

outrun my gun

Wanda Maximoff 现在处于暴怒的境地。冰蓝色的瞳孔里氤氲着铅灰色的风暴，猩红与赤褐相间的美丽长发在掀起的气浪里狂乱地飞舞。就像以前那样，任何——任何嘲笑她，侮辱她，利用她，欺负她的人，她都会狠狠报复回去。  
血红色的光线在主人指尖兴奋地奔腾流转。深红色的唇瓣间从未吐出过任何抗议或者辩白的字句——她只是冷冷地扫过面前的一群（算人吗？呵，不算啊），自来水管分崩离析，无数尖锐的碎片插进皮肉，鲜血喷溅在卫生间的雕花砖墙上。  
她在杀戮时一直是沉默的——紧抿着唇。不像她的弟弟那样，热烈而喧闹。  
温热的水流冲刷过指间残留的血迹，露出少女青葱圆润的指尖。  
那是魔鬼们的鲜血。她不在乎。  
万磁王……在她内心极小的角落，她有些为此感到自豪。但是她先前从未想过要主动去伤害谁——直到现在。  
任何胆敢动她的家人一根手指头——尤其是她弟弟——的人，都下地狱去吧！  
去死去死去死去死去死去死去死去死！！！  
她不知道自己杀了多少人，她也不想知道。七八人或者十七八人，这没有意义。  
这一切在她七岁的时候就开始了，当她还是个看起来无害的小女孩的时候，只有她自己知道，身体里的力量是以怎样称得上恐怖的速度在生长。血管里澎湃壮大的力量逐渐失去了控制，从坏掉的烤箱，到突然炸得粉碎的商店显示屏，到自己身边二十五英里内的汽车全部失控车祸——一切都犹如星火被她的情绪点燃，她的恐惧，她的愤怒，她的暴躁，她一切一切不想展露在这个残酷的世界面前的感情。  
那一切的源泉都是一个人。一个。  
Peter。

那是一个学院里的下午。阳光从擦得干干净净的玻璃窗里直射下来，软软地洒在教室里。对于Peter的银白色头发，华盛顿的人们甚至比他们在Pennsylvania居住的小镇更不宽容。所以Peter一直在非常努力地想吸引别人的注意力。那些乱七八糟的恶作剧让他在老师们之间声名狼藉，而且，即使有人为此发笑，也没人选择去和这个银头发的小子做朋友。大部分人往往背地里窃笑这个怪人一次次尝试交朋友的失败，有一小撮人甚至逮住任何机会去欺负他——Wanda好几次看见Peter身上带着伤痕和淤青回家，有几次他脸上还带着没擦干净的血迹。母亲已经对自己儿子的劣迹斑斑失望透顶到了完全漠不关心的地步，她总是最悲观地认为他去打架、偷窃、勒索甚至可能已经混进了黑帮而不是单纯的“被欺负”。  
Wanda曾经也觉得Peter就是这个样子，浑浑噩噩，离经叛道……她们从未真正了解Peter的处境，直到，直到那天为止。

那天的空气燥热而沉闷，教室里众人昏昏欲睡。Peter刚刚花了不到一秒实施了他昨晚想出的绝妙恶作剧——把Sanderson和Black这两个大块头关在扫帚间里。  
可他们的跟班们绝对不会善罢甘休，对这个奇怪、烦人、令人厌恶的小子他们早已看不顺眼很久，从他银白色的头发到他们认为的“变种人的邪恶灵魂”。  
那时Peter已经开始因为能力的日渐勃发而被痛苦和疲倦缠绕。每个每个夜晚，他彻夜失眠，脑袋里昏昏沉沉身体里却涌动着力量和兴奋剂强迫他无法入睡，简单的动作被强制加上速度，他的力量是如此迅猛地生长，溢出主人的意志。  
那天的午间休息，Peter被他们堵在教室里——门上了锁，他出不去。  
昏昏沉沉的Peter还没抬起头来就被人揪着头发猛击中了鼻梁骨，在他提起力气回击前有人按住了他的手脚——随后肋骨和腹部传来的疼痛让他想吐。可他甚至不可能吐出任何东西，他还没来得及吃午饭。他怒目而视眼前的五个人——四个大个子男生和一个女生，随后就是黑暗笼罩了他——他被他们拎起来丢进了杂物间——就是他昨天实施恶作剧的杂物间。  
Peter倒在地上蜷缩起身体，身影被杂物间的暗影覆盖，疼痛从全身爬满，如潮水一波波洗刷意识海，喉咙的甜腥和腹部的扭曲让他反胃极了。  
他听见柜子外五个人的大笑声，脚步声渐渐远去。  
F**k.

老师们早就对Peter的翘课失望，甚至没想过那个空的座位除了主人的逃课外还有什么别的可能；  
Wanda甚至也没怎么在乎——弟弟总是会跑出去玩儿，之后在傍晚回来——尽管他回来的时候总是会带着一些小小的麻烦，但是他总是会记得回来。  
他总是会回来的，不是吗。  
当三点钟时还没有任何Peter的踪迹，Wanda有点儿担心了，一点点儿是担心Peter的安全，不过主要是担心如果不带着弟弟一起回家母亲又会唠叨她。  
又等了30分钟后，Wanda不耐烦地直接踹开门走进Peter的教室，他肯定是在哪里打游戏忘了时间。她想先把Peter的东西带回去。  
课桌里乱糟糟的，他的鞋子，书本，午餐盒……Wanda蹲下来一样一样地把东西塞进挂在桌子边皱巴巴的书包里。等等，不对。她的动作顿了一下，从书包里把午餐盒掏了出来。  
她掀开盖子，里面还装着早上妈妈放进去的芝士土豆饼，和她的一样。  
不可能，不可能。Wanda内心警钟大作。Peter从来不可能不吃午饭就跑出去，从来没有…….出了什么事？  
她开始仔细搜索整个教室，黑板下面，讲台下面，桌子和椅子之间，甚至在书架间（她发誓如果弟弟稍微使用一点能力穿过这里的时候可能会被卡住）  
最后她在柜子前面停住了。  
这不可能吧。  
她微微抬起手，指尖红光流转，生锈的锁发出不堪重负的吱吱呀呀声。  
她听说过那些有关欺凌和惩罚的流言，但是从未当真过——她是个能做到全A的学生，聪明谨慎，才不会轻易听信这种乱七八糟的话和事情——可是她能感受到Peter的气息，近在咫尺。  
像是嘲讽着她的愚蠢和迟钝。  
锁栓在轻微颤抖的红光下四分五裂，Wanda深吸一口气，鼓起勇气拉开了柜门。  
情况比她心底最深处的恐惧还要糟糕，Peter靠在柜子壁上已经昏迷过去，双手的肘关节不自然地扭曲在身侧，清秀的脸上青一块紫一块，一只眼睛被打肿了一圈紫红色。血液从他的鼻子和嘴角流淌下来在脸上干涸成一道一道血迹，身上的衣服渲染上他咳出的血液，凝固成暗紫色的污渍。  
他被人打昏，蜷缩在这个狭小的柜子里。整个下午。  
没人在乎他到哪里去了，外面欢声笑语众人来来去去。直到Wanda发现他。

……是谁干的。  
Wanda不敢置信地捂住嘴后退了一大步，脑内闪过千头万绪——是谁……  
一点火花在脑海里闪现。  
Madison端着饭盘坐在她身边。  
“真奇怪啊，怎么Lauren, Emma, Kyle和Leslie今天连午饭时间都待在教室里面呢？”  
“这怎么了吗？”  
“他们不是总是抢在队伍最前列的嘛——哈哈哈，除了你弟弟，他可实在跑得太快了。”  
“呃，是啊，不过他今天好像又逃课了。”Wanda环视一周，没看见Peter的影子。  
“他逃课去干嘛？”  
“我怎么知道啊……”  
那天，Wanda拖着昏迷的Peter回了家。他们的妈妈在看到Peter的伤势的时候差点没吓出心脏病。让她们感到内疚的是，她们看见Peter的调皮淘气、逃课玩闹，恶作剧耍宝便就以为那真的是他，过得很好。  
明明是Peter最亲近的人，但是却完全不了解他在学校的处境。  
Lauren，Emma，Kyle，Leslie。  
这些字眼在Wanda心里熊熊燃烧。  
不久本地报纸上的头条就刊登了一场特大车祸，四个学生在车祸里死去。Wanda花了三秒钟盯着标题才意识到自己用能力杀了人，但她花了十年才接受了这个事实——她下意识地否认自己用能力将一辆车加速撞上了那四个和她同龄的孩子。  
报纸和正常人，甚至母亲和Peter都觉得那纯粹是他们倒霉，她也应该相信这只是事故和她没有关系——但是在十四岁的时候她放弃了否认事实这一愚蠢的行径。她杀了那四个混蛋——为了Peter。但是只要他能安好，那即使情景再现一千次一万次，她也会选择这么做，只要是为了自己的弟弟Peter那就什么都是值得的。没人保护他啊——他们没有父亲，母亲也终日酗酒不管他们——上帝啊，Wanda在心底赌咒发誓，我绝对会保护好Peter的。

在她的记录上的人越来越多。  
伤害Peter的，欺负Peter的，将他堵在小巷子的，砸碎他的午餐盒的。  
在13岁，16岁，17岁，她杀死了另外四个人。在她18岁时她知道了自己和万磁王之间的联系。她不想也成为那样激进的恐怖分子。她停止了并且再也没有杀过人。  
然后脆弱的压抑和平衡在二十六岁的时候被打破了——确切说，就是现在。那些垃圾科学家们俘虏了Peter，不知道在对Peter做些什么疯狂的事情，一想到他可能被解剖，被上刑，被折磨，被当成小白鼠做各种各样可怕的实验，她周身的红光就狂暴地闪烁。Wanda从来不想变成像万磁王那样的人……可是在她决不允许那些伤害Peter的人看见第二天的太阳升起。


	35. Chapter 35

前面就是那个把Peter骗走去救人的混蛋牌皇说的工厂。  
至少地点是对的，但是等带着Peter回去后还是要把他揍进地里。  
门栓炸开，沉重的铁门四分五裂，她直接撕开了整扇厚重的防盗门。枪械武器脱手飞在空中，所有警卫和士兵都被巨大的冲击波撞开，红色的火花在空中闪烁，站得较远的一圈士兵勉强稳住身体将枪口对准了她。  
“你是谁！”  
居然有人傻到喊出声。  
Wanda漂亮的钴蓝色眼睛转向了那个方向，瞳孔里清清楚楚倒映出那个警卫因为恐惧扭曲的表情。她唇角微微上挑，带点得意的，轻蔑的笑。  
“我弟弟呢？”  
回应她的是从各个角落涌出额警卫们上膛的声音。  
指尖快要按下扳机。  
Wanda轻轻挥了挥手指，所有的枪都在它们的主人手里炸开了膛，子弹倒飞回去没入了他们的胸膛。她闯入的三秒内干掉了九个人，其余被吓到的人战战兢兢地为她让开道路。  
Wanda往前迈了一步，踢开身边卧倒的一具尸体的手，捡起了那把枪对准了离她最近的一个警卫的头。  
“我在找Stryker。”  
“Stryker……是我们的上司！”警卫投降地举起双手，磕磕巴巴的回答。“他不在这里！真的不在这里！他去了另外的工厂！是Alkali湖上那个！不在这里！”  
妈的，牌皇连地点都没说对。  
回去还是把他直接打死吧。  
“这么说，你们这帮人都没用了呢。”  
她慢慢按下扳机。  
“他他他刚刚还在这里！！！我们刚刚转移完！！！我们只是听命而已啊啊啊！”警卫吓得都快哭了。  
听命？  
“我弟弟现在也在被一帮‘听命’的人折磨！”Wanda咆哮着将枪对准了为首的男人。“他可能再也回不来了！”  
像是听到了指令一样，所有炸开的枪械里滚落出来的子弹都悬浮在了空中蓄势待发。那些人恐慌着转身逃跑，却被不知名的力量绊倒在地。  
“让我看看你们能不能跑得过我的枪……我知道Peter可以的。”

在这些事件的另一边，一辆破旧的雪佛兰晃晃悠悠地开进了离Alkali湖几百公里的一个停车位上。  
一路晃晃悠悠，Peter一直在半梦半醒之间摇摆。他恍恍惚惚记得他们开过了夜幕下的森林，开满小野花的田野，之后一段长长的昏迷后再睁开眼，入目的就是单调的柏油高速公路。  
回Westchester的路。  
Tabitha在一个小型的加油站停了下来，她算了算路，刚刚过加拿大边界，可能还得开三天才行。还得买点吃的，而且先前只是给他简单，不可以说是简陋地包扎了一下……Tabitha转头看着后座半昏迷着的Peter，蜷缩在位子上，沾着血迹的衣服破破烂烂地挂在身上，连银白色的头发都没精打采地耷拉着。  
“你要是恢复了，我们十秒钟就能回去了……唉。” Tabitha烦恼地抓了抓头发，拉开车门出去买吃的。


End file.
